Star Wars The Clone Wars Unleashed
by lycan13
Summary: The explosion that occurred when the Emperor and Stakiller grappled with Force lighting didn't kill him, but instead sent him back in time and wiped his memory. Remembering only his original name, Galen is thrust into the clone wars. As if fighting the Separatists and amnesia weren't enough he must also battle his feeling for his new friend, Ashoka. See warning inside.
1. Prolouge and Galen Marek

A/N: A Crossover between 'The Clone Wars' & 'The Force Unleashed'

The explosion that occurred when the Emperor and Stakiller grappled with Force lighting didn't kill him, but instead sent him back in time and wiped his memory. Remembering only his original name, Galen is thrust into the clone wars. As if fighting the Separatists and amnesia weren't enough he must also battle his feeling for his new friend, Ahsoka. Rated M for lanuge and possible lemon later on.

**STAR WARS**

**THE CLONE WARS: UNLEASHED**

**Prologue**

"_You were destined to destroy me." The Emperor said as Stakiller stood over him. "Do it. Give in to your hatred."_

_Stakiller took a step towards him, but Kota's hand on his shoulder stopper him._

"_He's beaten." Kota said, "Let it go."_

"_It's a trick! He's stronger then you now and he deserves to die for what he's done to me."_

"_Maybe so, but if you strike him down in anger you'll right back where you started."_

_Stakiller thought about this, then he deactivated his lightsaber. "Get Bail and the other's out." I'll be right behind you."_

_Suddenly the Emperor struck Kota, blasting him with Force lighting._

"_NO!" Stakiller shouted outing himself between the Emperor and Kota, catching the lighting and sending it back as the Emperor did the same. "Go! Protect the Senators!" he said and they ran to the _Rouge Shadow.

_Stakiller stepped closer to the Emperor as they grappled, the power rising. "RHHAAAAAAA!" Stakiller let loose a finale scream of rage as an explosion of energy erupted in front of him._

_Afterword there was no trace of him._

"_Where is he?" the Emperor demanded._

"_He must have been disintegrated by the explosion." Vader said. "We no longer have to worry about him."_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Galen Marek**

_Many years earlier…_

"So Skyguy how'd I do?" Ahsoka asked. They had just successfully liberated Ryloth and the ground assaulted wouldn't have been possible if she hadn't taken out the blockade. "Well Snips, I guess your improving some."

"I just can't a 'good job' form you can I?"

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so. Hey? What the Hell is that!?" they saw something falling from the sky and landing on the outskirts the village they were in.

"Rex! Get a squad together we're checking it out."

"Yes sir!"

"Come on Snips."

* * *

"He…Looks like a Jedi?" Ahsoka said looking at the white robed boy lying on the ground unconscious.

"He's strong in the Force…Very strong." Anakin said.

"What should we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Rex, get a medical capsule and prep the _Twilight_. We're taking him to Coruscant."

* * *

_Uhhhh…Where am I?_ Stakiller thought. He tried to sit up but was struck by a headache.

"Easy there." A soothing voice told him.

He looked at his bedside to find a very pretty Togruta looking at him. "Where am I?"

"Your safe aboard the _Twilight_. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Galen Marek."

The Togruta smiled, "I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Ashoka Tano…" he said before drifted off again.

* * *

"How is he?" Anakin asked.

"Exhausted. He woke up a while ago but only for about a minute."

"Did he say anything?"

"His name is Galen Marek."

"Marek? I know a Jedi named Kento Marek."

"I also found this strapped to his belt." She handed Anakin a lightsaber. "Kept it for now. We don't know his intentions."

"Yes but… I don't what it is but, I feel like we can trust him."

"We can't be sure."

"Would you be talking differently if you knew I was right here?" Galen asked, coming out of nowhere behind them.

Ahsoka was so startled she back flipped out of her chair. "Gods Galen you scared the shit out of me! How do you feel?"

"Hungry enough to eat a bantha. Any food on this ship?"

"There's a fridge in the room you were just in."

"Thanks."

"Wait." Anakin said, "Are you Jedi?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"Aside from when I met your orange friend there and my name. I don't remember anything."

* * *

A/N: here's my first chapter, I hope to have the next one down tonight or tomorrow. R&R P.S. I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Galen and the Council

**Chapter II**

**Galen and the Council**

"Did you just say he was strong in _both_ sides of the Force?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Anakin said. He was speaking to the Council about Galen and Ahsoka waited outside.

"Which side is he strongest in?" Master Windu asked.

"He is equally strong in both sides. But I can sense he is good."

"Hmmm… clouded from my vision, his intentions are."

"I think we should at least talk to him. Obi-Wan said.

"I agree." Yoda said.

* * *

Galen was nervous as he and Ahsoka waited for Anakin to exit the council room.

"No reason to be nervous." Ahsoka said. "There just as nervous are you are, wondering if you are a friend or foe. Though I'm pretty sure you're a friend."

At that moment Anakin walked out. "The council will see both of you now."

* * *

"What is your impression of this boy?" Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka.

"Friendly and a healthy appetite. He nearly ate a weeks' worth of food after he woke up yesterday." The young girl said.

"Name yourself." Master Windu said.

"Galen Marek."

"Anakin said you have amnesia. Care to elaborate on that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My oldest memory is waking up with Ahsoka sitting next to my bed."

"Masters, is there any way to help him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, he could try,"

"Meditating?" Galen said, cutting off Obi-Wan.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I didn't, it just came to me." Galen said.

"Ahsoka, accompany him to the mediation room, you will." Yoda said.

"Yes master."

* * *

Instead of sitting on one of the cushions like Ahsoka, Galen sat on the floor instead. As he began to focus the cushions including the one she was sitting on began to float around the room, as did other miscellaneous items.

_He does this when he meditates? His connection to the Force must be even stronger than we thought!_

* * *

_Meanwhile in Galen's mind…_

"_A Son?...You were weak when I found you. Now your hate has made you strong."_

"_You reek of that coward Vader."_

"_Master! We can defeat him together!"_

"_You killed me!"_

"_He said you were dead, but you came back."_

"_We will join your alliance."_

"_You promised to stay away!"_

"_I lied."_

"_You have nothing left to teach me."_

"_Yes kill him he was weak! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side."_

"_NO!"_

"_Protect the Senators!"_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

* * *

"Ahaaaaaa!" Galen cried before he passed out as everything fell to the floor. "Galen!"

A week has passed since then, the only result was few hazy images and some mental trauma. Ahsoka has helped him through it.

"How is he?" Anakin asked.

"He's still recovering from the trauma and he still has nightmares as a result." Ahsoka said.

"They say your presence keeps him calm."

"Really?"

"Yes. Which is why he's coming with us."

"Is it safe for Galen to travel? The Council said that his attempt at recovering his memory would have damaged his mind if the connection didn't break when it did."

"The Council has assigned him as our companion. Actually where is he?"

"Honing his saber skills with master Windu."

* * *

"I'm impressed." Mace Windu said after he and Galen had finished sparring. "Your skills suggest that not only have you been trained from a young age, but you have mastered the single saber style."

"There is another style other than that?"

"Two other styles. Dual sabers and the double bladed lightsaber."

"Master Windu." Anakin said entering, "It's time."

"Right. Galen you are about to be sent or you first mission for the Republic."

* * *

"You will be going to Kashyyyk, escorting senator Yarua. The Separatists have placed a bounty on his head. You will escort him to Kashyyyk and remain as his body guards until we can find the Bounty Hunter after him." Master Windu said. "Galen, you will accompany them."

"Yes Master Windu."

"May the Force be with us all."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? R&R PLEASE!


	3. Kashyyyk

A/N: This is where I hope things get real interesting. (Words in are Wookie language) R&R!

**Chapter III**

**Kashyyyk**

"So the Separatists are out to kill you because you because you refused to join them?" Galen asked.

That's right. Senator Yarua said. There were in the Gunships descending on Kashyyyk.

"It's war Galen." Anakin said, "Did you expect it to be non-violent?"

"No, but, I have a feeling that when it came to battle, where I'm from, it was always in the battle field, not in the senate."

"Then that probably wasn't a war." Ahsoka said, the least depressed one among them.

Galen looked at his orange skinned friend. She was young and naïve, but her optimism came from her naïveté, and it was always her optimism that made every situation more bearable. And despite her age, she knew when to be serious and was one of the strongest people he knew. He admired her.

But even her optimism couldn't help his amnesia. But he couldn't help but think that there were two people she reminded him of.

After they landed Yarua led them to his home. His was house was in one of the higher canopies of the forest. They were greeted by Yarua's wife Mara and his young Son Mak. Mara showed each of them to rooms she had prepared for them. Each one was very comfortable.

"It's getting late." Anakin said, "We should turn in for the night."

"Good night master."

"Night Snips. Night Galen."

"Good night Master Skywalker." Galen said, "Good night Ahsoka."

"Good night Galen."

He gave her a small smile, and then went to his room. He was once again haunted by dreams_. _

* * *

He could smell the forest as it burned. He wasn't sure what it was but this place seemed vaguely familiar. He saw an old hut and he felt drawn to it. When he entered a figure approached from the shadows. Galen was suddenly on guard, but he lowered his guard when he saw who it was.

_"I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you. I'm sorry."_ He said as he began to fade.

_"Wait, Father!"_

* * *

"Wait!" Galen said as he woke, remembering where he was. _My father?_ he wondered. He looked out his window as the sky grayed. _Guess I could get some training in before sunrise._ He grabbed his armor and left (His armor is the 'Hero Armor' skin from 'The Force Unlashed II').

* * *

"Master! Galen's gone!" Ahsoka shouted, rousing Anakin.

"Huh?"

"Galen's gone!"

Do not worry child. Mara said, I was told of his condition. He most likely woke early and decided to go clear his head. The forests and beaches here are very calming places. Perfect for one to clear a troubled mind.

"Well, I'll check the beach, and after that the nearby forest. Make sure he's not in any trouble." Ahsoka said.

* * *

She found him practicing on the beach. He had left off his shirt and breastplate and Ahsoka found herself staring at his scarred yet toned chest and arms. Among his many cruel scars she also noticed strange burn marks. She felt herself getting slightly angry. Someone had once hurt Galen badly. But she wasn't exactly staring at the scars. She also didn't realize Galen had noticed her.

"Are you staring at my scars or my muscles?" he asked teasingly.

Ahsoka felt her face grow hot as her cheeks went from their normal shade of orange to a bright red-orange. "Um, I, well…"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Care to spar with me?"

"Sure." She said, drawing her own lightsaber.

As they fought they realized that they had the same fighting style with very few differences. Galen was shocked at how skilled Ahsoka was. They were almost equally matched.

Galen was fast, but his style relied more on power while Ahsoka's relied more on speed.

"Show me what Skywalker has taught you."

"You asked for it!"

* * *

Galen and Ahsoka were exhausted. They had spent the last hour sparring and had worn each other out. "You got to be the most skilled person I've ever met as far as saber skills go." Galen said. "Second only to Master Windu."

She looked at him genuinely surprised. She had received plenty of praise on her saber skills, but no one had ever said she was that good. She blushed and looked away. "Th-thanks. We, we should get back."

* * *

"Exhausting yourselves training wasn't a good idea." Anakin rebuked them after the explained their fatigue.

"We know! We got carried away." Galen said, "It was my fault. I asked her to spar."

Anakin sighed, "Just don't get carried away next time."

* * *

"I'm going to need help with this one." Asajj Ventress said.

"_You've handled Skywalker and his Padawan before." _The hologram of Count Dooko said.

"But there is a third among them."

"_A third?"_

"Yes. And he is strong in the Force. Very, _very _strong. Stronger than Skywalker and his meddlesome Padawan by far."

"_I see. I'm sending someone to help. Jedi are her specialty." _

"Is she reliable?"

"_Extremely."_

"Then I await her arrival."

* * *

Galen and Ahsoka sat side by side meditating together. While he still meditated on his past as he also did so to relax. In such a relaxed state he could sense things and could sense that something was wrong, very wrong. His eyes snapped open. "The Senator's in danger!"

"Huh? How do you know?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can sense it, come on!"

* * *

"I hear you specialize in hunting Jedi." Ventress said.

"They are my favorite prey." Said the alabaster skinned bounty hunter.

"Then you and I should get along fine."

Aurra Sing, slid her slugthrower rifle off her back and took careful aim at the Senator and fired, only to have her laser deflected by Galen.

"That's the one!" Ventress said.

"I see, leave him to me." Aurra leaped off form where they were perched landing in front of Galen pulling out her red lightsaber.

Galen held his own in his reverse grip style. "Anakin! Ahsoka! Get the Senator to safety!"

"Come with me Senator Yarua." Ahsoka said.

Asajj Ventress landed beside Aurra Sing as they left. "Take care of him. I will deal with Skywalker and his Padawan." And she went after them.

Aurra struck first with incredible speed. But Galen was not to be underestimated. More worried that Ahsoka may need help he only disable Aurra temporarily and went after Ventress.

"You can't run from me!" Aurra said chasing him.

* * *

"Master, if I stall Ventress, can you get Yarua and his family to safety?"

"What? You are not taking her alone!"

"One of us has to stall her so the other can save Yarua. That someone has to be me."

"No Snips, I'll stall her and you get Yarua to safety."

"The galaxy needs you a lot more than it needs me! You know that!"

Anakin glared at her, he hated it when she was right. "I'll wait for you."

"Don't wait too long. If you have to leave without me, do it." Ahsoka turned and went the other way as Anakin led Yarua and his family to a ship nearby.

* * *

"So Skywalker sent his errand girl to stop me? Pathetic." Ventress said.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Ventress turned to see Galen standing behind her.

"Not so fast." Aurra said form behind him. "We weren't done dancing yet."

"It's okay Galen, I can handle her." Ahsoka said.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Ventress said pulling out her lightsabers and charging Ahsoka.

* * *

_This is no normal bounty hunter!_ Galen thought as her fought with Sing. She fought like a Jedi. "How do you know how to fight like this?"

"I was a Padawan once, but was abandoned by the Jedi."

"So you hunt them as your revenge. Did you ever think you were wrong?"

"Of course not!"

"No, you're afraid that you might be."

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"I can sense your fear Aurra." He suddenly disarmed her and sent her to the floor and pointed his saber at her neck. "But you don't have to be." He turned off his lightsaber and held out his hand. "Let us help you."

Aurra was stunned at the way he treated her. She looked towards the battle with Ventress and Ahsoka. "Help the Padawan." She said.

He turned just as Ventress managed to injure Ahsoka's leg. He leaped in between them just in time.

"Get out of way!" Ventress roared.

Galen searched her face. Amongst all her hate he could sense her fear. He launched a force push at her, knocking her down. She quickly recovered, but she was no match for Galen. She was forced to retreat. Sing had vanished.

"Are you alright?" Galen asked Ahsoka, helping her up.

"I'm fine." She said. She tried to walk and fell but Galen caught her. She out one arm around his shoulders and he help to where the ship was waiting.

* * *

_Where are they? _Anakin wondered, he was getting worried.

There they are! Yarua said as they walked towards them.

"Take care of her." Galen said, handing Ahsoka to Anakin, "I'm going after the assassins!"

Finding them wasn't hard, but they escaped before he could catch up with them.

With the attempt foiled, the Jedi were called back to the temple.

As they loaded their things onto the _Twilight_ there were approached by Yarua. Before you go, I would like to present you with these. he handed each of them beautifully woven Jedi style brown robes. Our artisans made these as gifts to show our appreciation.

"Thank you Senator. We hope to see you back on Coruscant when this is resolved." Anakin said.

* * *

Anakin kept his armor on, but Ahsoka and Galen both changed into their robes.

"Wow, these are really comfortable!" Ahsoka said.

"And light which allows for easy movement in battle."

"Strap you two, prepare for light speed."

* * *

A/N: What do think? And Please, I'm begging you, _**PLEASE **_review this time.


	4. Weapons Factory

A/N: This chapter is going to be based of the season 2 episode 'Weapons Factory' and Galen is clad in the Kento's robes skin from TFU 1 which are the robes he got from the Wookie's.

**Weapons Factory**

Anakin, Galen, and Master Luminara Unduli observed the factory from a distance.

Galen had his hood down as he looked at Masters Anakin and Luminara. "Are you sure I shouldn't have gone with Ahsoka and Barriss? Ahsoka is one of the most skilled Jedi I know, but walking into a weapons factory is dangerous on several levels."

"Yes I know um... what is your title exactly?" Luminara asked.

"Um, commander I guess. But I'm working strickly under Genral Skywlaker's orders."

"Well, our diversion will direct most of the danger towards us and away from the Padawans. If what I've heard about you is true then we will need you for that diversion."

"Very well Master Unduli." Galen said as he turned back to the factory and raised his hood.

"We'll march the troops up the bridge parade style. That'll get their attention." Anakin said.

"March straight into battle with no cover? Perfect." Galen said.

* * *

The door to the factory began to open as they walked across the bridge with 152 troops and 3 AT-TE's behind them and about 1,000 droids in front of them.

"That's a lot of clankers." Galen said, his smirk hidden by his hood.

"It is a droid factory." Luminara said.

"As long as we can destroy them faster than they can make them, we'll come out on top." Anakin said.

"I love your simple logic Skywalker." she said as they activated their lightsabers.

"Here we go!" Anakin said as the droids started shooting.

Galen jumped so he landed in the middle of their ranks. He unleashed a barrage of saber attacks. Suddenly he swung his saber and a blast of force energy came off it, sending several droids off the bridge.

Anakin's eyes widened, "Did…did you see that?"

"I've never seen a move like that before."

* * *

_This is too easy!_ Galen thought as he happily scrapped the droids.

"Geonosians!" a clone called.

_I hate bugs._ Galen thought as he turned and threw his lightsaber, cutting through most of them.

* * *

_Inside the factory..._

Poggle spoke angrily in geonosian.

"Sir," the droid said, "I beg you to let us use the secret weapon. 20 units are ready, with many more on the way."

* * *

"That's it? I want more clankers!" Galen said, suronded by scrapped droids. Suddenly the doors to the factory opened revealing strange armored vehicles he'd never seen before.

"Looks like the Separatists have a new toy." Luminara said.

"Rex, use the heavy canons." Anakin said.

"Yes sir, blast them!" Rex said and the heavy canons fired. But when the smoke settled the tanks were still there, not scratch. "Sir, nothing could withstand that!"

"They must be Ray shielded."

"How are we supposed to stop them then?" Galen asked.

"We draw them onto the bridge." He said grabbing a pack of bombs.

"I love your ideas."

* * *

They blew the bridge but they were stuck on the side with the factory.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Green light, the bombs are active!" Anakin said.

"But where are Ahsoka and Barriss?" Galen asked.

"_Master? Galen?" _Ahsoka's voice came over the radio as more droids filed out of the factory.

"Ahsoka? Set off the bombs! Were trapped out here!"

"_I'm sorry, we're not gonna make it out."_

"Ahsoka, what do you mean?" Galen asked.

"_Goodbye Master, goodbye Galen."_

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka!" Galen shouted. The factory exploded, "NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Ahsoka?" Anakin spoke into the com. After the smoke cleared. "Ahsoka can you hear me? Rex! Get the Tank Lifters here, now!"

"We have to find them!" Galen said as he dived into the crater.

* * *

The Tank Lifters lifted large amounts of debris, but there was still no sign of Ahsoka or Barriss.

"Wait, I'm picking up a pulse on Ahsoka's com channel. It's from over there!" he pointed. They were under a mountain of debris that even Jedi would take a long time lifting, too long.

"I'll move the heavy machinery over sir." Rex said.

"There's no time!" Galen said. They began to feel the ground shake as he reached out with the Force. they could the metal groan and creak.

"Galen, there's no way you can lift all that! if you exert yourself it could be fatal!" Anakin warned.

Galen didn't listen and let loose a savage roar as he tore the mountain of debris open, exhausting himself in the process. Ahsoka and Barriss looked up, relived. Anakin and Ahsoka embraced. "I knew you'd come looking for me." Ahsoka said.

"Don't thank me, thank him." he said, pointing to the unconscious Galen.

"Galen!" she cried and ran to his side.

"Don't worry commander, he's alive. Just exhausted." Rex said.

"It took almost all the strength he had left to rip open that mountain of debris you were under." She looked around and realized her and Barriss had been buried extremely deep.

"He moved that much debris on his own?"

"All at once."

"His connection to the Force is much stronger than Council predicted." Luminara said.

"Well, let's get him aboard the _Resolute_ he has deserved some much needed rest."

* * *

After a day or two Galen was back on the planet. Anakin had just finished telling him about the event with the Queen and her 'Hive Mind'.

"Zombie bugs? Okay that's just creepy."

"Galen!" Ahsoka said when she saw him and they embraced. "Thank you. Barriss and I owe you our lives for getting us out of that debris pile."

"I did what I had to do to make my friends were safe. That's all."

"Well, we captured Poggle the Lesser and while Anakin, Master Unduli, Master Kenobi, and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi will take him to Coruscant while Barriss and I take a medical frigate to Dantooine."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

* * *

A/N: next chapter will also be based the episode 'Brain Invaders'. I'll see where I want to go from there.


	5. The Dark Side

A/N: I know I said I was gonna base this chapter off of "Brain Invaders" but I decided I'd be more original about this one. And CT-24-4168 is an OC.

**Chapter V**

**The Dark Side **

"Galen Marek, for your heroics on Geonosis and on the supply ship we have decided to give you this Jedi adventure robe as a gift." Obi-wan said, handing it to Galen.

"Thank you Master, but…"

"But what Galen?" Master Yoda questioned.

"I…I want to become a Jedi, a _real_ Jedi."

"Actually Galen. We have discovered you may be more useful as you are." Master Windu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Since you are not a Jedi, you are not restricted by our code. You can do whatever needs to be done because you do not have those restrictions. But, after this war is over you will officially become a Jedi knight."

"Thank you Masters."

As he turned to leave he was stopped by Master Yoda's voice, "Galen, wait a moment."

"Yes Master?"

"Instruct some of the younglings on saber techniques, help me you should."

"Yes Master."

* * *

The younglings Galen was introduced to were very close to becoming Padawan learners. They were practicing saber techniques when he entered the room with Master Yoda, one in particular caught his eye.

A young human boy was showing off in front of his friends. He was talented, but Galen could tell from the way the kid tried to make himself look good that he was cocky.

"Who's this promising young saber master?" Galen asked him.

The boy smiled at the praise, "I'm Petro. Probably the best in my year."

"Really? Is that why I landed you on your butt yesterday?" a female Tholothian said smirking.

"Shut up Katooni! You got lucky!"

A young Wookie with them laughed.

"A Wookie. Your kind is rare among the Jedi, What's your name?"

Gungi.

"I sense a lot of promise in you Gungi." He looked at the group in front of him, Petro, Katooni, Gungi, a young Rodian female, a young Ithorian male, and a young Nautolan male. He could tell they were all bursting with potential. "I sense alot of promise in all six of you."

* * *

"You want to send me on a mission on my own?" Galen asked.

"Not quite." Obi-wan said, "This will be your first mission without a Jedi master or knight. Just you, Ahsoka, and a squad of clones. Your mission is on Felucia."

"Felucia… AH!" he suddenly had memory flashes.

* * *

"_Welcome to the Ancient Abyss. A place of great sacrifice since time immemorial."_

"_You will _never_ convince me to betray my master."_

"_Poor boy…"_

"_Galen…wake up."_

"Huh? Rhaaaa!" Galen leaped from his bed and pinned the person in the room with him to the wall and placed a saber at her throat.

"Ahsoka!?" he said in surprise. He dropped his lightsaber and covered his face in shame. "Ahsoka I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, she said softly, moving his arms, "it's okay."

"No it's not! I could have killed you! ...what happened?"

"You had another black out."

"Yeah… What was the mission exactly?"

"Recon mainly. We have heard rumors of Separatist activity on Felucia. If so, we have permission to scrap them."

"Get Captain Rex or Commander Cody and about ten gunships."

"Right!"

* * *

"Commander Wolffe."

"Yes Commander Marek?"

"I heard your heading to Kamino to inspect one of the new battalions."

"That is correct sir."

"Could you give these blue prints to the engineers there form me?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Really Master Kenobi?" Galen asked.

"You need a star fighter. I know you designed your own but it will take some time before it is built. You can use mine for this mission."

"Thank you Master Kenobi."

* * *

Ahsoka looked up at Galen from under her hood as they rode a gunship to their current base on Felucia. She was wearing the brown robes the Wookie's gave them and he was wearing the white robes the jedi gave him.

He looked down at her and gave a small smile.

* * *

"Commanders." An Arc trooper said after they landed.

"Hey Echo." Ahsoka said.

"Anything to report?" Galen asked.

"Yes, two scouts just checked in, they found a small base about forty clicks from here."

"How well guarded is it?"

"Actually, taking it should be easy according to their report."

"Hm." Galen said as he looked in the direction of the droid base.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Something's wrong."

"They probably didn't think we'd find it so soon sir." Echo said.

"Regardless, were gonna execute this plan with extreme caution."

"Yes sir, um…what is the plan?"

"Ahsoka and Rex will lead a small group in a frontal assault, taking them by surprise. Then Cody and I will attack from behind."

"With all due respect sir." A clone said, "Wouldn't it be easier to just take the Y-wings and bomb the base?"

"Don't question the Commander rookie."

"It's okay Rex." Then he looked at the rookie, "What's your name?"

"I don't have one, my number is CT-24-4168."

Galen looked the clone over. He wore standard issue clone trooper armor, but unlike most troopers he wore two DC-17 pistols around his belt in addition to his DC-15A blaster rifle.

"Well, CT-24-4168, your correct, that would be easier, but the computers in that base may hold vital information about the Separatists. So it makes more sense to capture it if we can."

"I'm sorry sir. This is my first battle. I didn't mean to disrespect your orders sir."

"Calm down rookie." Galen gave him a smile as an attempt to help him ease up. "Rex, Cody, prep them men for the assault. Ahsoka, teach CT-24-4168 the ropes."

"Come on rookie." Ahsoka said.

* * *

" I hope Commander Marek doesn't think I'm insubordinate now."

"He doesn't" Ahsoka said.

"If you don't mind me asking Commander Tano, how do you know?"

"Galen is a good friend of mine. Finding out you were a rookie, he knew you didn't know everything there was to know about war."

"Commander Tano." Rex said, approaching them, "It's time. CT-24-4168, you're on Commander Marek's squad."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Mistress," said the tactical droid from the control room standing next to a hooded figure. "Two squads of clone troopers approach from two sides."

"Then they've fallen right into my trap."

Ahsoka had left her brown robes on the ship. Figuring it would be easier to fight in her normal attire. "Ready?" she asked.

"Always." Rex said.

She smiled at him, then charged head first out of the foliage, saber blazing to life with Rex and his squad behind her.

_One, two, what the? Only ten guards? Galen was right, something's definitely wrong here._

* * *

"Looks like they didn't need our help after all." Cody said.

"Guess not." Galen said, _but I've got that feeling. _As his squad came closer to Ahsoka's the feeling only got worse. Then he suddenly had a future flash, he saw what was gonna happen next, and he was determined to stop it.

"Ahsoka, GET DOWN!" her pushed down and block a saber strike from her would be murderer.

"Ventress." Ahsoka hissed and back flipped away activating her light saber as Galen jumped back next to her.

"Skywalker's Padawan and her pet."

"She can't take us both." Ahsoka said.

"I won't have to." Ventress said as the door to the base opened, reveling a large amount of super battle droids and commando droids.

"I can handle her! Help the clones!" Ahsoka said.

Although against his better judgment he complied.

CT-24-4168 impressed Galen in those next moments. The moment a shot was fired he became focused and shot the droids with perfect speed and precision. The moment his DC-15A rifle ran out, he threw it like a grenade and whipped out his pistols faster than one could blink.

Ahsoka did better this time against Ventress sense she studied her fighting style during her dual with her alongside Master Unduli. But with two sabers, Ventress had the advantage and when she saw her opening, she took it.

"AHAAAA!" Ahsoka screamed as one of the blood red sabers cut a gash in her leg, catching Galen's attention as another cut her in the stomach and torso.

"Ahsoka!" he shouted as Ventress hit her in the head with the butt of her saber and she crumpled to the ground. He saw Ventress raise one of her sabers to deliver the final blow. "NOOO!" he shouted in rage as lighting flew from his fingertips, hitting Ventress square in the chest.

_Force lighting?_ Ahsoka thought as she blacked out and Galen shot another blast.

Galen dashed forward and held his saber to her throat. The clones had finished with the droids. "Get something to hold her and have a medic look at Ahsoka's leg."

"Yes Commander." Rex said.

Ventress smirked and pressed detonator on her wrist, causing the base to self-destruct and escaping in the confusion.

* * *

"It's too bad we lost the base sir." CT-24-4168 said as he got on the gun ship with Galen, Ahsoka was in a medical capsule on a separate gun ship.

"Either way, you did a good job today Quick Draw."

"Excuse me sir?"

"You are no longer CT-24-4168, your name is Quick Draw."

"Quick Draw…I like it."

* * *

"Ow." Ahsoka mumbled as she woke up. "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary of the _Redemption._" Galen said.

"The base?"

"It was destroyed."

"And Ventress?"

"Slipped through our fingers again. We'll arrive on Coruscant in a few hours. The best thing for you to do is get some rest during that time."

Ahsoka gave him a weak smile and drifted off.

He got up to leave but before he did he walked over to her sleeping form, leaned down, and gently kissed her forehead.

Ahsoka noticeably relaxed in her sleep.

Then Galen left to meditate.

* * *

"_His spies followed you here."_

"_Master! We can defeat him together!"_

"_The emperor needed to believe you were dead."_

"_I have a contact on the senate. There is something very valuable to him on that planet. Get it for him." _

"_I just rescued his daughter form a planet overrun by storm troopers!"_

"_I can't FIND HIM! He's gone missing boy."_

"_Shaak Ti's apprentice has gone mad."_

"_This whole planet's gone insane."_

"_Were not crazy. We've just embraced the power of the dark side."_

"_This planet is evil. But you, you can save me. Just let me get away from here."_

"_Your still loyal to Vader! After he branded me a traitor and tried to kill you!"_

* * *

Galen opened his eyes. He didn't black out or get any headaches that time. "That's an improvement." But he was still confused. Confused about what he heard and saw in his memories. Confused by what was happening around him. But the most confusing was how he felt about Ahsoka. He knew Jedi weren't allowed to love, but he was starting to think he didn't care.

* * *

He walked out on the bridge of the _Redemption_. "Admiral Wurz. Patch us through to the Jedi Council."

"Yes Sir."

Soon a hologram of the council room appeared.

"Galen. I take it your mission was a success?" Windu asked.

"It was trap. Ventress was waiting for us. She destroyed the base before we could capture it and put Ahsoka in bad shape. She is currently recovering in the med bay. And I also failed to capture Ventress.

"Hm. Unfortunate this is. Return to the temple. What to do then, decide we will."

"Yes Masters. Admiral Wurz, prepare for lightspeed."

* * *

A/N: What do you think?


	6. Grievous

A/N: We finally see some serious saber flinging.

**Chapter VI**

**Grievous**

"Well you recovered quick. As well as acquiring a new appetite." Galen said smirking. He was in the mess hall with Ahsoka who was eating like a horse, and Quick Draw.

"I haven't eaten since before the assault on Felucia."

"But you could get a cramp if we're attacked." Quick Draw concluded.

"I'll be fine."

"Don't argue with her." Galen said to him before he could say anything. "I've been trying since I met her and I still haven't won an argument against her. Rumor has it that neither has Anakin."

"Commanders." Rex said as he walked in.

"What is it Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"We received a distress call from General Kota. He had set up an out post on Rhen-Var with his militia. The Republic cruisers orbiting the planet as defense are under siege. They claim that General Grievous is leading the attack."

"Change our course and contact General Skywalker. We'll need him for this. Tell the pilots to prepare and get me an astromech immediately!"

"Right away sir!"

* * *

"I see. I'll bring reinforcements as soon as possible."

"That better be soon Skywalker. I only have one cruiser here!"

"Calm down Galen. I'll be there." Anakin said before he ended the transmission.

"Commander, we're nearing the system."

"Then be ready."

* * *

"Come on R6." Ahsoka said, leading a green astromech to her Y-wing.

"Ahsoka, come here for a second." Galen called over to her, she noticed he was talking with a few of the pilots and marines.

"What is it?"

"Since we're gonna be the only cruiser up there, we'll have to make the most of it. These two squads plus Quick-Draw and Rex will come with you and me when we board the flag ship."

"Wait, we're gonna board the flag ship?...ARE YOU NUTS!?" Ahsoka demanded.

"Look, I've got a plan." He said and generated a hologram of a separatist cruiser from his wrist communicator. "Grievous won't expect such a bold move. He's too sure of himself. We can get aboard by getting into one of the hanger bays. You and I will then fight our way to the bridge."

"You'll be walking right to Grievous."

"And while I'm keeping him busy you and the clones can take control of the navigation systems. You can direct his flag ship to crash into one of the other cruisers."

"You still nuts, but that might actually work."

* * *

As they came out of hyperspace Admiral Wurz thought they made a mistake coming here. One of the Republic cruisers had already been shot down and the other wasn't doing too good. And the four Separatist cruisers didn't even seem to be having any trouble.

"God help us."

* * *

"You ready?" Galen asked.

"This is Orange leader standing by." Ahsoka said.

"Blue leader standing by."

"Green leader standing by."

"All clear on the plan? Let's go."

"Rodger Bravo leader."

"Rodger Bravo leader."

"Rodger Bravo leader."

"You ready R5?" Galen asked. The droid beeped approvingly.

Three fighter squads led by Galen exited the hanger and headed into the fray.

"Vulture droids incoming." Ahsoka said.

"This is where the fun begins. Keep those gunships covered!" Galen ordered as he flew straight into the fire of exploding vulture droids and tri-droids.

After a lot of explosions and some regrettable losses, Galen, Ahsoka, and the two gunships landed on Grievous's ship.

* * *

"I want to scrape something!" Galen growled. A few of the pilots they lost were starting to become close friends of his.

"We're with you Commander." Quick Draw said.

"We all are." Ahsoka said, "They were my friends to."

"So let's blast some droids for them!" Hardcase said hoisting a Mini-gun.

"I like the way you think Hardcase." Quick Draw said.

Galen looked at his troops, fierce determination on his face. "Let's go."

* * *

"General, several intruders have landed in the main hanger and are on their way here." A tactical droid said, "Two of them appear to be Jedi."

"Commander." Grievous said.

"Uh, yes General?"

"Gather your squad and follow me."

"You heard him men. Let's go."

* * *

"Never enough tinnies anymore." Ahsoka said as she, Galen, and the clones effortlessly scrapped another patrol.

Suddenly the door at the end of the corridor opened. And Ahsoka almost felt her blood freeze. "Grievous."

"Ah, Skywalker's Padawan, I'll enjoy tearing you apart. And you must be the rumored Galen Marek. They say your saber skills are very advanced."

"Would you like to find out for yourself?" He said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Galen," Ahsoka started.

"Stick to the plan."

Ahsoka nodded and led the clone troopers to the bridge.

"Now, shall we dance?" Galen mocked.

Grievous drew two sabers, one blue and one green and attacked with the raw and wild attacks of Shii-Cho as Galen used his reverse Shien grip.

Grievous saber skills were severely undisciplined but with a second saber he had an advantage.

Galen switched Soresu and waited for an opening.

* * *

Ahsoka and the clones stood on the bridge surrounded by what was left of the crew. "You remember what Galen said, set the course! And I'm going to go help him."

"We'll be right behind you Commander!" Quick Draw said.

* * *

_Damn he's fast!_ Galen thought.

If Grievous only had one saber, Galen would have scrapped him by now. Suddenly Galen thought of something. _Man I'm an idiot._ He though right before he force pushed Grievous to the other end of corridor. "Weather your saber skills are the equivalent of a Padawans or master Windu's, no none force user can beat me scrap heap." Galen said.

"Galen!" Ahsoka said entering the corridor, "Come on, we got to go!"

"Commanders." Rex said followed by the squads, "The course is set."

"We'll finish this some other time General." Galen said then, he, Ahsoka, and the clones ran for the hanger bay.

* * *

Galen smiled as he heard the General's ship collide with another as he flew Obi-Wan's star ship. Suddenly three Jedi cruisers came out of hyperspace. "Ahsoka let's get aboard the _Redemption_ shall we?"

* * *

"Your late Anakin."

"I'm never late, nor am I early. I arrive exactly when I mean to."

"Just blow up the cruisers. Then we'll land and see how General Kota is doing."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

A/N: Next Galen meet's Rahm Kota, again. This will be interesting


	7. Galen, Kota, and Zillo

A/N: The meeting and a few events that follow.

**Chapter VII**

**Galen, Kota, and Zillo **

When they lander outside Kota's base Galen and Ahsoka quickly joined Anakin.

"I've never met master Kota. What's he like?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's a military genius and a powerful Jedi. But his views in the war are a little different from ours."

"How so?"

"He feels clone soldiers are unfit for battle. Instead he relies on his own militia." Galen said surprising them.

"How'd you know that?" Anakin asked.

"I… I don't know." Galen said feeling confused as they walked into the base.

There were plenty of soldiers but not a single clone.

"Well you took your time!" decked out in full armor with brown hair in a short pony tail, a brown goatee, and brown eyes stood Jedi General Rahm Kota.

Suddenly there were more memory flashes.

"Argh!"

"Galen!" Ahsoka said.

* * *

"_A boy? Months of attacking Imperial targets and he sends a boy to fight me?"_

"_Vader won't always be your master I sense only…me?"_

"_I've tracked you from Nar Shadda to Ziost."_

"_What are you then? Huh bounty hunter."_

* * *

"What the Hell?" Kota said as miscellanies objects starting floating around all over the place and some were even compacting. Suddenly an AT-RT next to Galen started to compact.

"Galen snap out of it!"

* * *

"_If you are willing to lead us w__e will join your alliance."_

"_As will I." _

* * *

"Galen!"

Galen finally snapped out of it and a lot of things fell to the ground.

"Did _he_ do that?" Kota asked. "I've heard rumors of a mysterious boy with a strong connection to the force but I didn't think they were real."

"Some of them may be just rumors. But the boy is real and his connection to the force is strong."

Kota walked up to Galen. "You seem pretty powerful boy."

"And your reputation precedes you General. How you and your militia took on a legion of battle droids and you suffered minimal causalities." Galen said. "But I don't understand why you don't use clones as well. A mix of clones and militia might actually be extremely useful."

"It's that I don't like clones. In fact they impress me. But I feel that true individuals are better fit to be soldiers."

"Well, if that it is how you see it I have no reason to judge."

"I almost think your flattering me."

"Galen doesn't flatter people. You've truly earned his respect and you've just met. That's rare." Anakin said.

"He should respect everyone." Kota said.

"He does." Ahsoka interjected. "But it's different when he respects you out of courtesy then when he respects you cause you earned it."

"Perhaps." He turned to Galen, "I heard you fought Grievous up there."

"I did."

"What's your take on his skills?"

"Reckless and undisciplined. But he has speed to make up for it. If he only used one saber I probably would have had time to finish him off."

"I wish you had. It would definitely bring this war closer to ending."

"Then next time, I will."

"General Skywalker." Rex said approaching them.

"What is it Rex?"

"You have been ordered to go to Malastare and assist General Windu. Commander's Tano and Marek are requested to return to the temple."

Galen turned to Kota, "It was an honor to meet you."

"Perhaps we will meet again on the battlefield. And you will have the chance to earn _my_ respect."

"I look forward to it Master."

* * *

_After they return to the temple…_

"You called me Masters?" Ahsoka asked as she entered the council room. She noticed Jedi Master Cin Drallig, Chief of the Temple security force and one of the top saber Masters, standing in the center of the room.

"Yes Padawan Tano." Cin Drallig said. "We might have a problem and we think you can help us with it."

"What is it?"

"After you reported that Galen used force lighting I examined the holograms of the time he spent saber training more closely." Cin continued.

"And?"

"Most of his techniques are Sith in origin."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me Galen is a Sith?" Ahsoka demanded.

"That's not exactly what we meant but with his origin a mystery we have to consider the possibilities that."

"How dare you!" Ahsoka interrupted.

The council was surprised. She had never spoken to any one of higher rank like that. And she wasn't finished, "Galen has saved my life several times without hesitation and has also saved Barris and senator Yarua and his family. Galen would give his life for any of you and you dare to accuse him of something when you have no proof!?" Ahsoka suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry Masters. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"No, we are sorry little Soka." Plo Koon said.

"You are right." Obi-Wan said. "This war has caused us to become untrusting and we are jumping to conclusions."

"More important matters we have." Yoda said. "Bring in Galen. Concerns both of you this does."

Galen walked in and stood next to Ahsoka as Cin Drallig left.

"Yes Masters?" he asked.

"I'm sure you heard about Master Skywalker being sent to Malastare." Master Plo said.

"Yes we were there when he received his mission." Ahsoka said.

"They will be returning soon with some very special 'cargo'." Obi-Wan said.

"What's going on?" Galen asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Come with us."

* * *

Galen's eyes widened as two gunships exited one of the star destroyers with a massive creature in tow.

"Meet the Zillo Beast."

* * *

A/N: Galen is gonna be really pissed off.


	8. The Zillo Beast Strikes Back

A/N: This is another chapter based of an actual episode.

**Chapter VIII**

**The Zillo Beast Strikes Back**

"Why are they bringing something that big to the most important planet in the Republic?" Galen asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine hopes that by studying it we can unlock the secrets of its invulnerability."

"What do you mean invulnerability?" Ahsoka asked.

"When Anakin attacked the beast not even his lightsaber could pierce it's armor." Obi-Wan said.

"It still isn't worth the risk." Galen said.

"Maybe nothing will go wrong." Ahsoka said.

"Except something always goes wrong."

"Not always."

Galen watched as the Zillo Beast was transported to where it would be studied. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

* * *

At first Galen wasn't what to expect, but then he felt what Zillo felt during it's examination. "Argh!"

"Galen?" Ahsoka asked concerned.

"It's the Zillo. I can sense, no, I can _feel_ it's pain. It's anguish. It's rage."

"Galen…"

* * *

"What's your progress doctor?" Palpatine asked Dr. Sionver Boll.

"Not much I'm afraid. Removing the scales has proved difficult _and_ painful to the beast."

"Wouldn't it be easier to simply kill the beast?"

"Kill it!?" Mas Amedda (the blue guy with the horns) said, shocked.

"With all due respect Chancellor, besides being the last of its kind it may also be intelligent." Dr. Boll protested.

"I doubt it. After all it is just an animal."

The Zillo Beast growled and focused one burning green eye on him.

"It didn't seem to like your comment." Dr. Boll said.

"Still it is better that you kill it."

"But how? After all it is indestructible."

"Nothing is truly indestructible. Hm…wasn't there something in the Malastare flue that effected it?"

"Yes it weakened the beast. At high enough concentration it might do the trick."

"Then get to it."

* * *

"So you already tried?" Galen asked.

"Yes, but Anakin and Padmé on their way to argue our point of view." Obi-Wan said.

"It may already be too late." Galen said and headed towards the Supreme Chancellor's office. He got there just as the debate ended.

* * *

"I've managed to put the flue in a gas form. It should be able to…kill the beast."

"Then proceed doctor."

"Yes Chancellor." Dr. Boll said as the hologram faded. She looked at the Zillo Beast. "I'm sorry." Then she turned to the droids, "Proceed."

It had quite the opposite effect then what was expected.

* * *

"Is the deed done doctor?"

"I'm afraid we have a problem."

* * *

She didn't need to continue as the Chancellor's attention was drawn to the window as fire and smoke became visible from the part of the city where the Zillo was kept.

"Only when it's too late do you see our point of view." Galen said. "You better hope find a way to stop it. I can sense it's thoughts. It wants you Chancellor. Apparently it was smarter than you thought."

"Can you help stop it?" Palpatine asked hopefully.

"Doesn't matter, cause I won't."

"What!?"

"It's your fault. You figure it out." Galen said before he simply walked out of the office.

"Anakin, talk some sense into him!" Palpatine commanded.

"It's no use Chancellor. Galen my do the missions we send him on, but he answers to no one. His mind is made up." Anakin said.

"Unfortunately, he's right." Padmé said.

* * *

"What can we do?" Aayla Secura wondered out loud, watching the Zillo Beast wreak havoc.

"Slow it down we must." Master Yoda said.

* * *

Soon they managed to load gas bombs onto the gunships and they managed to kill the Zillo Beast.

Galen watched with anger as it's body was carted off. "Possibly the most magnificent creature in the universe killed because of this damn war!"

Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. No matter the situation she was always able to calm him down.

* * *

"Doctor," Palpatine said handing a tablet to Dr. Boll, "Your new assignment."

"What is this? You want me to clone the beast!?"

* * *

A/N: I probably not gonna do any more season 2 episodes. I kinda wanna get o season 3 for reasons you'll soon figure out, but first a few original chapters. I also know this is short but this is mainly just a filler any way.


	9. Rogue Shadow

**Chapter IX**

**Rogue Shadow**

"So they completed the my ship?" Galen asked.

"Yes, so you are going to Kamino to pick it up." Obi-Wan said to him as they headed for the landing bay where the Jedi Cruisers were waiting for their missions.

"I'll need a co-pilot."

"Anakin is busy on Dantooine."

"I was thinking about Ahsoka."

"But, Anakin's the best pilot in the order."

"He also wouldn't accept co-piloting. Ahsoka would."

"Well then, I'll assign her to the Redemption."

"Make sure Quick Draw is there to."

* * *

_On the bridge of the Redemption…_

"I've never been to Kamino." Ahsoka said.

"It's not much to look at Commander." Quick Draw said. "It's just rain 24/7."

"We'll be exiting hyperspace soon." Admiral Wurz said.

"Excellent Admiral." Galen said as he entered the bridge. he wore an outfit she wasn't familiar with (It's his training gear skin form TFU 1).

"You change your battle outfits a lot Commander." Quick Draw said.

"Just trying to figure out what I feel most comfortable in." Galen said.

"So this ship," Ahsoka began, "What's it like?"

"You're about to find out." Galen said as the ship exited hyperspace and he saw Kamino ahead of them.

* * *

"Quick Draw wasn't kidding about the rain." Ahsoka said as they entered the city.

"Master Jedi." One of the Kaminons said as he approached.

"I'm Galen Marek. Could you take me to the ship I had constructed?"

"Of course, this way."

* * *

Ahsoka was impressed. The jet black star ship was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"Ahsoka Tano, I present the _Rogue Shadow_." Galen said. "65 meters, a top speed of 1,350 km/h, class 0.5 hyperdrive, maximum capacity of 8 passengers, shielding, advanced sensors, cloaking, can hold a years' worth of food, life support, and of course laser cannons. And this is just the prototype."

"Nice."

Suddenly his hologram transmitter started ringing, "Yes Master Kenobi?"

"Galen, you and Ahsoka have been given a new mission."

"What are your orders Master?"

"Grievous is leading an attack on Alderaan."

"But the people of Alderaan are peaceful! They can't fight back!"

"That's probably why he attacked."

"I want every available cruiser orbiting the planet when I get there!"

"We'll spare whoever we can."

"Get on the ship." Galen said to Ahsoka and they bordered the _Rogue Shadow_.

* * *

"Admiral Wurz do you copy." Galen said as he left the atmosphere and flew next to the Redemption.

"Copy Commander."

"The Separatists are attacking Alderaan. Set the course immediately our I will go without you!"

"Course is set. We'll make the jump as soon as you board."

"This ship I'm in can jump on its own make the jump now!"

"Right away."

Then the connection cut.

Ahsoka was loading coordinates into the Rogue Shadow's computer. "Prepare for lightspeed."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"How goes the attack?" Count Dooku asked.

"The planet will soon be ours." Ventress said, "Grievous has decided to led the attack himself. Our army overtakes it as we speak."

"Do not be over confident. The Jedi may be spread thin but they will send reinforcements as soon as possible."

"And they will fall."

* * *

_Orbiting Dantooine…_

"Admiral Yularen." A clone pilot said, "We're receiving a transmission form General Skywalker."

Anakin's image flickered to life on the hologram video, "My squads and I will be returning to the ship soon. I just received a distress call from Alderaan. Galen and Ahsoka will need our help."

"We'll be ready for the jump by the time you return." Admiral Yularen said.

"Good.

* * *

"Assign the 212th to the _Spirit of the Republic_." Obi-Wan said, "I'll be taking it to Alderaan."

"My Padawan and I will join you when we can."

"Very good Master Unduli."

* * *

"Galen! I just received word that Anakin and Obi-Wan will be joining us."

"Good, we'll need it." Galen said as they exited hyperspace. The Resolute and one other Jedi cruiser was there. "Land on the Redemption. We'll devise a plan there."

Soon Galen and Ahsoka were on the bridge discussing things with Admiral Wurz and Anakin.

"They've set up a blockade but it shouldn't be too hard to break through."

"Ventress is on one of those ships. I can sense her. I'll distract her while you and Ahsoka lead the ground assault."

"You're gonna need another pilot to help you on the _Rogue Shadow_. I'll lead the ground assault. You and Ahsoka will handle things up here." Anakin said.

"We'll join you as soon as we can." Galen said.

"I'll try to leave some droids for you."

Galen smirked at him.

* * *

"Alright men." Galen said over his radio link as he and Ahsoka piloted the Rouge Shadow into the fray with a three squads behind them. "It's up to us to keep these clankers occupied until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements. Let's give them Hell!" Galen shouted as he and Ahsoka lead V-19's and Z-95's into the battle.

* * *

A/N: I may have another chapter up today or tomorrow, until then, CLIFFHANGER!


	10. Storm Over Aderaan

A/N: I'm not good at describing space battles so this will be kinda short and vague.

**Chapter X**

**Strom Over Alderaan**

Galen and Ahsoka flew into the firestorm blasting away vulture and tri droids. "We've got two more behind us!" Ahsoka said.

"Try and shake them!"

"I've got you're backs Commanders." Hawk said as he blasted the two vulture droids behind them.

"Well done Hawk. I need to you stick around. I don't have any rear guns."

"You can count on me Commander Marek."

* * *

The battle dragged on longer than Galen wanted it to, then finally what they needed arrived. "The _Spirit of the Republic_ and another cruiser just come out of hyperspace!" Ahsoka said.

"That's the _Tranquility_! And that means Master Luminara and Barriss!"

* * *

_Aboard the CIS flagship…_

"What is it?" the hologram of Dooku asked.

"Republic reinforcements have arrived I'm afraid I am outnumbered. Also, I can sense the Jedis' new pet."

"Galen? Hm… you may retreat to the planet. I will join you and the General shortly."

"Yes Master." she headed for the escape pods.

* * *

_After the space battle ended…_

Galen and Ahsoka boarded the_ Spirit of the Republic_ to speak with Obi-Wan.

"Ah welcome aboard." He said as they entered the bridge.

"I think we should be welcoming you." Galen said. "If you didn't show up, I'm not sure if we would have won this round."

"Well we did. Now we need to get on the planet's surface and free it."

"Anakin has already started."

"That's good."

"Sir." One of the clone pilots said.

"Yes?"

"We're getting a transmission from senator Bail Organa."

"Patch it through."

"Master Kenobi! How goes the siege?"

"I'm afraid I have only just arrived above the planet. But Galen informs me that Anakin and part of the 501st are already were leading a ground assault before I got here. We will be on our way to help him soon."

"Please hurry. They are my people."

"I will not rest until they are free senator Organa, I promise you that." Galen said.

"Thank you Commander, please tell me when there is news."

"Tell Master Unduli and Barriss to join us on the planet, I want every available troop on the planet's surface in one rotations' time." Galen said.

"That seems a little excessive Galen." Obi-Wan said.

"Not if we have chance to capture Grievous and Ventress. We all now she took an escape pod to the planet below."

"I suppose your right. We'll get to it."

"Come on Ahsoka we have to organize our squads."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	11. Love and War

**Chapter XI**

**Love and War**

Ahsoka looked at Galen who was wearing his brown robes again. Ever since they had received that distress call Galen seemed very determined.

"How could they?" she heard him ask himself, "How could they attack a completely defenseless planet?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Grievous is ruthless. He has shown us that time and time again."

When the _Rogue Shadow_ landed she felt her blood first freeze and then boil in anger. Ahsoka and Galen where told Alderaan was a beautiful planet. The sight that greeted them was torched plains and towns. Dead civilians littered the streets. Ahsoka felt a small tremor that Galen caused from his anger, "I will personally dismantle Grievous for this!"

She felt herself agreeing. This was the worse she had seen and she had seen a lot.

"Sir!" Havoc said over a communicator.

"Yes?"

"We've located General Skywalker's camp."

"Send me the coordinates." Galen said as he got back on the _Rogue Shadow._

* * *

Galen and Ahsoka were surprised when they entered the camp. Rex and his men actually looked like they were in bad shape.

"Rex? What the Hell happened to you guys?" Galen asked.

"They expected us sir. It was an ambush. If it weren't for the General, we'd all be dead."

Galen and Ahsoka entered Anakin's tent to find him covered in bandages with a mechanic making repairs to his right arm.

"I didn't know your right arm was synthetic." Galen said.

"It happened on the first battle of Geonosis when he and Master Kenobi fought Count Dooku."

"I was reckless back then." Anakin said.

"Your reckless now." Galen said smirking. "Now, how the Hell did someone like you get so beat up?"

"The droids have already set up a base more heavily fortified than we anticipated. They're security is pretty good, so infiltration isn't going to be easy"

"What if we create a diversion. Master Kenobi, Master Unduli, and Barriss will be landing soon. Half of us can cause a diversion while the other half sneak into the base and destroy it." Ahsoka proposed.

"Unfortunately that won't work Snips. Not only is Grievous at that base, but Ventress recently arrived and Dooku will be here soon as well."

"Why would Dooku be coming here now?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's coming for me." Galen said with his back to them."

"Galen?" Ahsoka asked.

"As you know my memories have been slowly returning. They're still scattered and unclear but I can gather from them that I was once a slave to the dark side. Dooku no doubt wants to entice me and make me his apprentice. But it won't work. My memories showed me that I have already been betrayed by the Sith. And I have proof that can't really be forgotten." He opened his robe and showed them a cruel looking scare on his chest. It made Ahsoka angry to see it. "I got this when my old Master quite literally stabbed me in the back. He then recovered my body and managed to revive me. There is an empty space after that I'm not sure what came next."

"…Are you sure Dooku wants you?" Anakin asked.

"Positive, and that's why I have a plan."

"What are you suggesting?" Ahsoka asked.

"I go to the Separatist base alone and attack it directly. Then Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Master Unduli led the clones in attack from another side while you an Barriss sneak in undetected and set the charges."

"That's suicide!...But it just might work."

* * *

"Galen?" Ahsoka asked as he gazed into the distance at the edge of camp (P.S. he had changed his outfit to his training gear).

"We have good chance of losing this one. Don't we?" he asked.

"It looks that way."

"This plan is our only chance. So I should leave now before Obi-Wan vetoes it."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Then maybe we're doing something right."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not. So I'll never have to live this down." Galen said right before he grabbed Ahsoka and kissed her.

To say Ahsoka was shocked was an understatement, this was the last thing she expected. But her brain shut down as she succumbed to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

Then he broke away, "Goodbye Ahsoka." Then he got on a speeder bike and sped off.

_I know the code forbids love. But, I'm not so sure if I care._ Ahsoka thought.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Obi-Wan said. after he, Master Unduli, and Barris had landed and Anakin told them his plan, "It's far too dangerous."

"And it's our only chance."

"We must revise this and figure out a safer way to execute it at least." Luminara said.

The Ahsoka walked up to them, "Excuse the interruption but, we have a problem."

"What is it Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Galen has taken matters into his own hands."

* * *

Galen approached the Separatist base calmly.

"Fire!" a droid said.

Galen drew his saber and blocked their shots with ease.

* * *

_Inside the base…_

Dooku sat calmly meditating, when Ventress walked in.

"You had better have good excuse for disturbing me."

"Master, the boy is attacking the front gate…alone."

"Hm…either he is a fool or he is trying to distract us, I will play his game and confront him. You and Grievous will wait."

"Yes my Master."

* * *

"They'll expect us. His diversion is too obvious." Barris said.

"Exactly." Ahsoka said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"If he's the diversion, then they won't expect anything to be going on when the attack hits. But the attack is the real diversion, in which you and I will sneak in and place some charges around the base."

"I see. The simplicity is actually surprising."

"So, are we ready?" Anakin asked.

"I think we are Skywalker." Luminara said.

* * *

Galen didn't understand when the droids stopped firing. He looked around expecting some kind of trick. Then he heard the large doors to the base open and Dooku walked out.

"So… you're Galen Marek."

"Count Dooku."

"Quite brave but foolish of you to come here on your own."

"Are we just gonna stand around here talking? This was peaceful and defenseless planet then you came and massacred it's people! You. Will. Pay!"

Dooku drew his blood-red saber as he and Galen charged each other. Galen used his reverse Shien grip against Dooku's mastery of Makashi.

Of course being a count he would only use the most elegant style of lightsaber combat, but using only one style can be a fatal mistake. Galen thought to himself as he switched to Juyo.

Dooku surprised Galen with his speed, it allowed him to catch him off guard and he disarmed Galen.

"You are a fool to face me alone." Dooku said.

Galen smirked, "Who says I'm alone?"

Dooku suddenly side-stepped as a blue saber crashed down where he was moments before.

"Skywalker!"

Galen called his saber to him and took the reverse Shien stance as Anakin took the Djem So stance as Obi-Wan, Luminara, and the clones laid siege to the base.

The gates opened and Grievous, flanked by four magna guards led two battalions made up of commando droids and super battle droids against them.

Galen locked his eyes on Grievous.

"Go." Anakin said.

"What?"

"I can handle this for now. But they might need your help."

_They? Wait, where's Ventress? Oh no! she must still be inside the base, where Ahsoka and Barriss are right now!_

"Right." Galen said and made a run past the gates of the base, but Grievous noticed and looked at his magna guards, "Crush him!"

Two of them nodded and went after Galen and cut him off.

Galen switched to Juyo and fought back viciously. The magna guards were surprisingly capable fighters. Soon other droids came out of the base and surrounded him.

"I do not have time for this!" he shouted, then he had a memory flash. After he saw it he smirked, he gathered force energy into his body and let it out in a powerful explosion. "Rhaaaa!" he screamed as the droids fell apart. Then he ran into the base.

* * *

_I can't believe that worked!_ Ahsoka thought. After the Masters had begun the attack sneaking in was an easy task.

As she and Barriss made their way through the base she thought this would be easy. But then they entered a large room occupied by Ventress.

"Ventress." Ahsoka hissed.

"Two Padawans all alone, including Skywalker's I've been looking forward to this rematch."

"Come on Barriss, we can take her if we work together."

"Are you sure?" Barriss asked unsure.

"She's not a Sith like Dooku. We can take her."

Ahsoka and Barriss took their stances just as Ventress did.

Ahsoka and Barris were just hardly blocking and countering Ventress attacks, but it was the same with her. The two Padawans furiously exchanged blows the assassin. Suddenly she kicked Barris in the stomach sending her flying a few feet and disarmed Ahsoka before sending her to the ground. Suddenly a shockwave shot through the room knocking Ventress off her feet. Galen rise to his feet from where he landed a few feet from Ahsoka.

"So Skywalker sends his lap dog to do the saving now instead of doing it himself." Ventress said.

"You will not escape this time." Galen said.

Ahsoka called her lightsaber to her hand, "Galen!" she called and threw it to him.

He caught it and ignited it's lime green blade along with his water blue one and he attacked with a vicious barrage of saber attacks.

"Galen!" Anakin's voice came over the comm. On his wrist. "We're being overrun out here where are Ahsoka and Barriss?"

"Set the charges you two!" Galen shouted.

"I don't think so." Ventress said as she snatched Barriss's pack and ran off.

"No! without the bombs we can't blow the generator." Barriss said.

"I can." Galen said after he handed Ahsoka her lightsaber. He then ran into the room with the reactor. "You two should start running." He said as he jumped on top of the reactor and stabbed it with his lightsaber.

"Galen NO!" Ahsoka screamed but it was too late, the reactor started to overload, electrocuting him in the process.

"There's nothing we can do for him now!" Barriss cried as she dragged Ahsoka out of the base moments before it exploded.

* * *

With the base gone most of the droids shut down, but Grievous, Ventress, and Dooku escaped. And the clones and their Generals dug through the wreckage, determined to find Galen.

_He's not dead! He can't be dead!_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she assisted.

"Generals! Commanders!" a clone called and they all rushed to him as he pulled Galen out from underneath a slab of metal.

Ahsoka immediately pressed an ear to his chest. Then she looked up with tears in her eyes, "He's alive!"

* * *

Galen awoke in the med bay with his arm in a sling.

"Hey there hero."

"Ahsoka…wait, where's my lightsaber?"

"Sorry, but we were unable to recover it after you destroyed the base. Thanks to you Alderaan is free again." Ahsoka handed him a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Hey Galen?"

"Yeah?"

"Look about what happened before you went to the base…do you…really feel that way?"

"Yes Ahsoka, I do. But I know the code. If you don't feel the same way, or if you want to stay a Jedi, then I will not bring up my feelings again."

Ahsoka replied with a soft kiss to the lips, "I don't care what the code says. I will gladly leave the order if your with me, but not until after the war ends. Until then we will have to keep this hidden."

"Agreed." Galen said and kissed her again.

* * *

A/N:I just felt like it was time that happened. There will be one more chapter before I start season 3 of clone wars with Mortis and Lux and a few more original chapters.


	12. Galen's Great Trial

A/N: Probably my last season 2 chapter. Galen's still wearing his training gear in this chapter

**Chapter XII**

**Galen's Great Trial**

"Without a doubt Galen's selfless sacrifice saved our lives as well as the rest of the lives on Alderaan." Anakin said as he, Galen, and Ahsoka reported to the council.

"I did what needed to be done. Nothing more." Galen said, though he obviously appreciated the praise.

"You will have to build a new lightsaber to replace the one you lost." Mace Windu said, "Ahsoka, would you show him to the workshop so he can get started?"

"Of course Master."

* * *

Galen sat Indian style on the floor deep in focus, a water blue lightsaber crystal floating in front of him. Then lightsaber components began floating into the air around the crystal. Slowly the saber pieces came together. Soon a perfectly constructed lightsaber landed in his hands.

This lightsaber was different from his last one and it had a slightly longer handle. He stood up and ignited it. He stared into the water blue blade and smiled. He couldn't remember where his last lightsaber came from, but this one truly felt like it was his.

Ahsoka gave a few claps, "Well done."

Galen smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

"What do you think of accepting Galen into our ranks as a Jedi Knight?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked with Yoda and Mace Windu.

"I think it's a little too early to decided." Master Windu said.

"Very early it is. But acceptable it may be." Yoda said.

"You think Galen is ready?" Mace asked.

"Perhaps."

"I think I know of a way to test him that is a viable substitute for the trials." Obi-Wan said.

"Hm?" Yoda asked.

"Our clone intelligence units believe they have located Death Watch. If Galen can capture even one member and bring him in for questioning, he would have proved himself as a Jedi Knight."

"True, but send him alone we cannot." Yoda said.

"So who should we send with him?" Mace asked.

"Right now, there are only two people Galen truly trusts." Obi-Wan said.

"Skywalker and Padawan Tano." Yoda said.

"But Anakin is busy with a mission. You're not suggesting we send just Galen and Ahsoka against Death Watch?" Mace asked.

"They have proved quite the team on multiple occasions." Obi-Wan said.

"But Ahsoka's just a Padawan, it hasn't even been a year since she started as Anakin's apprentice yet."

"At war we are. Take terrible risks we must." Yoda said.

* * *

"Our clone intelligence units may have found Death Watch." Mace Windu said, "We believe that they are on Tatooine. Possibly doing jobs for Jabba the Hutt in exchange for illegal weapons or something along those lines. You are to capture a member and bring him here for questioning."

"With all due respect Masters," Galen began, "I have read the files on Death Watch and I think you should know that if you send me on this mission and I get the chance, I will kill Pre Vizsla."

Obi-Wan was interested, this was the first time Galen had a made such threat to someone other than Grievous, and he hadn't even meet Vizsla said. "May I know your justification of this act?"

"To make sure that my fellow Jedi and Duchess Satine Kryze no longer have to worry about him harming either of them."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Master Windu watched the _Rogue Shadow_ and the _Redemption _float into the sky.

"Vizsla probably is too dangerous to be left alive with all the connections he has. If he does stop Vizsla or bring in a member for questioning, then I will agree that we Knight him."

* * *

"So were going to Tatooine. Not exactly a vacation spot." Ahsoka said as she punched the coordinates into the _Rogue Shadow_'s computer.

"I read your report on that mission. You got it easy. You didn't even run into any Tusken Raiders. But any good warrior can handle them. I'm more worried we'll run into a Krayt Dragon."

"I'm really hoping that doesn't happen. But, let's worry about that when we get there, for now." Ahsoka walked over to him, sat on his lap, and rested her head against his shoulder.

Galen smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_Ahsoka?_ Galen thought. He suddenly realized they were in battle with people in armor. Then there was a certain one who landed in front of her and he drew the Darksaber. _Pre Vizsla!_ He thought. He tried to move towards them but his body wouldn't move. Ahsoka fought Vizsla fiercely but then he disarmed her. The shock on her face turned to pain as the Darksaber went through her chest.

* * *

"NO!" Galen said, jerking awake and throwing Ahsoka off, he managed to her just in time.

"Galen? What's wrong?"

"Sorry, nightmare."

"You probably shouldn't fall asleep in a chair. Come on." She led him to his personal quarters and sat him on the bed. "I've set an alarm to wake us when we reach Tatooine." She said and lied down next to him. he slipped into the most peaceful sleep he could remember.

* * *

_Later, orbiting Tatooine…_

"According to the reports Deathwatch has been seen operating near the dune sea." Ahsoka said,

"Land in Mos Eisley."

"How are we gonna travel the desert?"

"The council managed to give us some of the money that works in these outer rim systems. We should be able to use it to buy a speeder."

"What about disguises?"

"You could wear a simple brown cloak over your current outfit. I'll just where this, I mean, it's not exactly a Jedi outfit."

* * *

Ahsoka liked the feel of speeding through the desert (it was a lot better than walking).

"So, you think they have base set up out here?"

"They might. Besides, there's several moister farms in the area, they make easy targets."

"No kidding!" Ahsoka shouted pointing.

Several jetpack wearing armored warriors were attacking on such moister farm.

"Let's go!"

They sped to the farm and then jumped out of their speeder in between the farm and Deathwatch, each with a lightsaber in hand.

"Well, well." Vizsla said under his helmet, "Looks like we have some Jedi on our hands."

"Attacking defenseless farmers Vizsla? You disgust me!" Galen said.

"Like I care. Kill them!"

Galen used Soresu to block the blaster bolts, which he did with ease. Galen switched to Shii-Cho and moved in close, disarming several of them.

"I'm going after Vizsla!" Ahsoka said.

"No Ahsoka wait!"

She didn't listen as she went after Vizsla and the rest of Deathwatch surrounded Galen. Galen surprised them when he drew a second light saber and cut all their guns in half.

The rushed after Ahsoka, determined to make sure his nightmare didn't become reality.

"Vizsla!" he shouted as he caught up with him and Ahsoka, "Your mine!"

Vizsla removed his helmet, "So be it." He said and drew his Darksaber.

Galen didn't waste time jumping right in with Juyo.

While Vizsla didn't know any official saber styles, his own unorthodox style was pretty formidable. It was wild and raw like Shii-Cho, but was also focused and the blade work was tighter. But Galen would not fall to him. soon Galen effectively disarmed him.

Galen placed one saber at his throat and held the other one ready.

"You won't kill me." Vizsla said.

"Give me one good reason why."

"I'm unarmed, your code says Jedi can't kill an unarmed opponent, you are a Jedi aren't you? Or maybe, you're feeling the pull of the dark side."

"Cuff him!" Galen said. as Ahsoka secured the cuffs Galen said, "You're going to Mandalor and you are going to answer for your crimes."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Suddenly a grenade appeared at Galen's feet, he and Ahsoka jumped away just in time as Bo-Katan saved Vizsla.

* * *

"You will go on a few more missions with members of the council. After those missions we will decide if you are worthy of Knighthood." Master Windu said.

"Me, a Jedi?" Galen asked.

"This mission was part of your great trial."

"But it failed Master."

"Perhaps, but when you got the chance to kill Vizsla you followed the code instead. That is why we have made this decision."

* * *

"So we won't be going on anymore missions together?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not for a while I'm afraid." Galen said as he held her in his arms. They were in his personal chambers so they were safe from onlookers.

"Will you come back to me?"

"From the grave if I have to." Ahsoka smiled and rested her head against his chest.

* * *

A/N: Maybe a little short and I apologize but this is where season 2 ends. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	13. Battle Of Kamino

A/N: This is a filler, taking place during the Season 3 episode 'Arc Troopers' telling about one of the missions that counted as his trials. (P.S. I've decided he wears a braid as is tradition of a Padawan and is clad in his training gear).

**Chapter XIII**

**Battle Of Kamino**

"I heard you'd be coming here." Master Shaak-Ti said as she walked down the halls of the cloning facility, along with Galen Marek and Lama-Su.

"The Council figured since you observe the clones as they train maybe I should participate in some of the simulations so you can assess my skills for yourself. Though the highest settings are most likely too low for me." Galen said, but without a hint of pride.

Shaak-Ti knew he wasn't boasting, just stating the obvious. "If Master Windu says you are skilled, which he has, then you should be on a Separatist controlled system leading clones in my opinion, but as you said the council wants more proof of your skill."

They walked onto the landing platform to greet Anakin and Obi-Wan as they landed.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi." Galen said.

"Good to see you again Galen." Anakin said.

"Welcome to Kamino." Shaak-Ti said.

"I wish our arrival were under different circumstances." Obi-Wan said.

"The Separatists plan to attack Kamino." Anakin said.

"But the Republic blockade is far too powerful." Lama-Su said.

"But the Separatists know that." Galen said, "Grievous's head may be filled with scrap metal, but Dooku's isn't. If he sent them to attack you can be damn sure they've got a plan we aren't thinking about and sure as Hell wouldn't expect."

* * *

_About an hour later…_

Countless aqua droids were flooding into the city.

"Like I said," Galen said strapping on clone bracers and greaves for extra protection, "Something we wouldn't expect. I'll head for the DNA chamber, can you hold down the fort here?"

Shaak-Ti nodded.

* * *

"Fives, Echo."

"Commander Marek." Fives said.

"Need a hand?"

"We can handle these clankers. 99?"

"I brought you some ammo." 99 said.

"Is there a better defensive position than this?" Echo asked.

"Droids! Behind you!" Fives said.

"Use a grenade!" 99 said.

Galen grabbed one with the force and threw it. "Good job 99." He said.

"There's more!" he said as figures appeared in the smoke and Galen drew his dual sabers. "Cadets? What are you doing here?"

"We got separated from our group." One of them said.

"Where were they taking you?"

"The barracks."

"I know the best way." 99 said.

* * *

_At the barracks…_

Fives, Echo, 99, and Galen led the cadets to the barracks.

"What do we do now?" one of them asked.

"A Separatists victory means death for us all." 99 said, "He's right, what are we going to do?"

"We fight!" Rex said as he and Cody appeared beside them.

"But our training's not finished!" cadet #2 said.

"Look around you!" Fives said, "We're one in the same. Same heart, same blood! Your training is in your blood. And my blood's boiling for a fight."

"This is our home. This is _our war_." Echo said.

"What about weapons?" cadet #3 asked.

"The armory." 99 said, "It's just a few corridors away, here in the barracks! I can retrieve all the fire power that we need. So, who's ready to blast some droids?"

"You may not have passed 99, but you've got a soldiers heart if I've ever seen one." Galen said. "And I've got a plan."

* * *

Droids flooded into the barracks forcing Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives back. 99 kept tossing them grenades helping fight back as best he could.

"Cadets! NOW!" Rex said and several cadet bunks emerged from the walls with blaster wielding cadets on top of them.

At the same time Galen dropped from the ceiling and began slicing through droids with ease.

"Last one Commander." Rex said to Cody as he handed him a grenade, "Make it count."

"I'll get more!" 99 said.

"99! You can't!" Rex said.

"I'm a soldier like you! This is what I was bred for." he whispered the last part before a laser hit him in the leg.

"99! No!" Echo said and starting shooting back trying to cover him.

99 was determined, he got back up and continued running for the armory. Then two more lasers hit him in the back and he stayed down.

"99!" Galen shouted. He stared at the dead clone for a few seconds all he could hear was his own heart beat…"_RHAAAAAAA!_" Galen shouted in rage of his comrades death and attacked ferocity that Rex had seen only once before, on Felucia*.

* * *

"We did it! We held them back!" one of the cadets said hardly believing it. Echo was on his knees, 99 in his arms. "We lost a true soldier today."

"He truly was one of us," Fives said.

* * *

Galen smiled from a distance as he saw Fives' and Echo's reaction to Rex's news of them being made Arc Troopers.

"I heard about a brave maintenance clone who you fought alongside." Anakin said.

_Maintenance clone!?_

"Attention everyone!" Galen said, "I'm sure most of you have heard of the demise of 99. I know some of you think he was just a maintenance clone, but I have never seen more valor or soldier spirit in any soldier then I saw in him today. I am proud to say he was my brother on arms."

"As are we." Rex said as he, Cody, Fives, and Echo stood beside him.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but it's just a filler.


	14. Rise of a Knight & Birth of a Monster

A/N: I could tell you what happens, but where would the fun in that be?

**Chapter XIV**

**Rise Of a Knight & Birth Of a Monster**

_3 months later…_

One brown haired man stared out of the windows of the temple at the endless expanse of Coruscant.

"Galen."

"Master Kenobi. The Council said that this was urgent. What's happened?"

"Come with me."

Galen was led into a dark room the only light coming from the door, then it shut and left them in total darkness. Suddenly the room was illuminated by the blue and green glows of the Council members lightsabers.

"Step forward Padawan." Master Yoda said.

Galen stepped forward and kneeled.

"Galen Marek, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub the I do, Jedi." He flicked his wrist cutting off Galen's braid. "Knight of the Republic."

* * *

"Many privileges came with being dubbed a Knight." Obi-Wan said as he and Galen walked down the halls of the temple. "In the army this promotes you to the rank of General. And you can take on a Padawan."

"There are two particular younglings who show promise. They will participate in the gathering soon. Despite their age I see them passing the initiate trail in only a year."

"Galen, their 12 years old."

"So?"

"Ahsoka was 15 when she became a Padawan."

"Age doesn't matter. They're the most talented youths I've ever seen, along with their three friends."

"You're downright determined to teach one of them aren't you?"

"Obviously. Hey, is Ahsoka here?"

"Thought that might come up. She's in the holo-library."

"Think you could spare some time for me first?"

"General Kota!"

The two of them clapped hands together. "If you're going to see your friend you should wear something that will tell her of your new status." Kota said, holding out a set of white robes, "These are the robes Jedi wear when the go on adventures, wear them proudly. you've earned them."

* * *

_That's Ahsoka? Can't be._ Galen thought as he saw the object of his affections for the first time in 3 months. She was taller and had filled out a little more. Her head tails had grown about two inches and had a new outfit to top it off. But that orange skin and those baby blue eyes, it was definitely Ahsoka.

* * *

_It's been kinda boring these past months. _Ahsoka thought, _and lonely. I wonder how Galen's doing._

"Ahsoka."

Her eyes widened, _I know that voice!_ "Galen!" she almost embraced him but he whispered, "Not here."

She understood. She took a second to take in his outfit. Snow white robes with the hood down. "I don't believe it. You've already reached the rank of Jedi Knight."

"Your next no doubt. Very few Padawans your age are as skilled as you."

Ahsoka's cheeks turned red at his praise. "Your making me blush!"

"Of course, it makes you look cute."

"Try not to do it when people may be watching."

"Galen." Obi-Wan's voice came over his communicator. "Yes Master Kenobi?"

"Come to the war room. The Council has something urgent to show us."

Galen looked at Ahsoka, "You should come to."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Masters?" Galen asked as he and Ahsoka entered.

"Yes." Yoda said.

"You've heard of the two Jedi who were recently killed, this is the security footage from the base they were guarding." Mace said as it started, showing a 7-8 foot tall Zarbrak male kill the two said Jedi.

"Darth Maul?" Obi-Wan said, "But I killed him myself."

"Right you are. Another of his kind, from Dathomir." Yoda said.

"Dathomir? If that's true then... don't tell me your suggesting that!" Galen said.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dathomir is feared by all for one reason. The Nightsisters."

"Nightsisters?"

"They're witches who use the dark side of the force. The full extent of their abilities is unknown. If they created this monster, then there is no telling how powerful he is."

"Kenobi, you and Skywalker will go to Dathomir to investigate." Mace said,

"Yes Master."

* * *

"Do you really think the Nightsisters made him?" Ahsoka asked lying against his chest.

"Nightbrothers are warriors, not freaks of nature." Galen said.

"Do you think they'll find him?"

"Finding him is the easy part. It's fighting him that worries me."

"You don't think they can defeat him?"

"It's not impossible. But not even Dooku can kill two Jedi in under 30 seconds."

* * *

_The next day…_

"Are you two all right?" Galen asked after Anakin and Obi-Wan made it back to the Jedi temple.

"We'll be alright." Anakin said.

"Could've fooled me Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"You weren't on a Separatist cruiser last night Snips."

"Well, the council said they want to see all four of us for something."

* * *

"2,000 years?" Galen asked.

"Suspicious this is. But ignore it we cannot." Yoda said.

"I agree Master, but it may be a trap."

"That's why we're sending Master Shaak Ti and the _Redemption_ to meet you there." Mace Windu said. "Because of its advanced stealth system we suggest you take the _Rouge Shadow_."

"I'll go prep it immediately." Ahsoka said.

* * *

A/N: Short, but the next one will be longer I promise.


	15. Overlords

A/N: This is the chapter I've been _dying _to write.

**Chapter XV**

**Overlords**

The _Rouge Shadow _approached the rendezvous point piloted by Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Galen.

"Well this is the rendezvous point but I don't see the _Redemption_ anywhere." Galen said.

"I'll contact them, see what's up." Anakin said as he pulled up a hologram of Rex. "Captain Rex. We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival."

"Sir, we're _at_ the rendezvous point. But you don't show up on any of our scanners."

"What? But the stealth systems are disengaged, and we don't see you anywhere either." Galen said.

"How can we both be in the same spot and not see each other!?" Anakin shouted.

"Sir… unable to find…ou…where are…?" the transmission suddenly cut off.

"Something's blocking the transmission." Ahsoka said.

Then all systems went offline.

"That's not good." Obi-Wan said.

"Everything's dead, even the life support."

"How the Hell is that possible?" Galen demanded.

"This is really strange." Anakin said.

Suddenly everything came back online.

"See, nothing to be concerned about." Obi-Wan said

"Then what's that?" Ahsoka said pointing out the window.

What they saw was a giant black diamond the size of a large planet.

"I don't know, but it's pulling us towards it! Strap yourselves in!" Galen said as everything was bathed in blinding white light.

* * *

"I think I blacked out." Galen said.

"Then…who landed the ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not me." Ahsoka said.

"Um…where are we?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka checked the scanners, "Some kind of…organic mass. All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid. But the atmosphere is breathable."

"This is getting stranger by the minuet I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are." Obi-Wan said.

"I don't think we're even _in_ our own galaxy." Galen said.

"The ships systems seem fine but for some reason nothings working." Anakin said.

Ahsoka got up and went outside followed by the others.

* * *

Obi-Wan began to look around using binoculars.

"I saw something!" Ahsoka said, "a reflection, up on the hill."

"I don't see anything." Obi-Wan said.

Galen walked to the edge of the cliff they landed on and took in his surroundings. It was beautiful. Rain forests and mountains all rolled into one with larges pieces of land floating in the air.

"_Are you the one?"_

"What?" Anakin said. "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Obi-Wan said.

"I did." Galen said.

"_Are you the one?"_

They all turned to see a young women who was glowing, literally glowing. She had snow white skin, a gold dress, and green hair.

Galen subtlety positioned himself in front of Ahsoka to protect her, though only she knew that.

"Hello." Obi-Wan said.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"_I am Daughter."_ The women answered. _"Are you the one?"_

"The one what?" Anakin asked.

"_I will take you to him."_

"Him who?" Galen asked.

"Did you bring us here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Only he can help you. The is little time. We must have shelter before nightfall. Follow me."_ She turned and began walking away.

"And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one." Anakin said.

"We'll be fine, as long as we stay together." Obi-Wan said.

"Somehow, I'm not so sure about that." Galen said.

* * *

As they followed the strange entity Galen noticed she carried herself with a regal confidence, he guessed she was a noble of some sort. He also noticed other things.

"Anyone else notice the seasons seem to change with the time of day?" he asked

"Yeah." Anakin said.

"And there are no animals." Ahsoka said.

"And you sense it too." Obi-Wan asked.

"Since we arrived. The Force is…very strong here."

"It's unlike anything I've ever felt before." Galen said.

"Be wary." Obi-Wan warned.

"Excuse me, who are you taking us to?" Anakin asked.

"_The Father of course."_

"Of course." Ahsoka said sarcastically, causing Galen to smirk at her.

"And what exactly are you?" Galen asked.

"_We are the ones who guard the power. We are the beginning, the middle, and the end."_

"Well that's clear." Galen said, clearly vexed.

Suddenly a large rock fell from above them. Galen pulled Ahsoka out of the way and shielded her as Obi-Wan lost his footing and Anakin pushed Daughter out of the way. They quickly pulled Obi-Wan up.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Galen said. "Anakin are you there?" he said into his communicator.

"_Yeah I'm here. But our 'friend' has RUN OFF! Get back to the _Rogue Shadow_ and try to send another distress call. I'll follow her and find a way off this rock."_

"Anakin wait, Anakin!"

"Why do you even bother?" Galen asked, who had already started to walk away with Ahsoka.

* * *

"Storm's coming." Ahsoka said as they neared the spot where they landed, but the _Rogue Shadow_ wasn't there.

"Alright, who took my ship?" Galen demanded.

"It was here, no question. And look! Everything's dying."

"**Did you lose something?"**

The three of them turned around, Galen and Ahsoka each igniting one of their sabers.

Standing there was a bald, grey skinned man with red markings on his face, black clothes, and red eyes. **"You didn't do as you were asked."** He said.

"And what was that?"

"**My sister said to wait."**

"Did she now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back if you don't mind."

"**Not yet! Is it true that he is the chosen one?"**

Galen activated his second saber as Ahsoka activated her shoto and Obi-Wan drew his saber. "What do you know of such things?" Galen demanded.

"**What is about to happen will occur whether you like it or not."** With a wave of his hand their lightsabers shut off.

"You are Sith!" Obi-Wan said.

"**Sith?"**he chuckled, **"Yes and no."** suddenly it began to rain. **"The storms her are quite lethal. If you want to live I suggest you find shelter."** He suddenly turned into a giant bat and flew off.

"What in the universe was that!?" Ahsoka asked, clearly shaken.

"I'm not quite sure." Obi-Wan said.

"Come on, there's a cave over there!" Galen said and the rushed inside.

* * *

Ahsoka curled up next o Galen after Obi-Wan drifted off. Galen took off his outer robe and draped it over Ahsoka like a blanket and placed a kiss upon her forehead and she relaxed in her sleep. Galen lied down next to her and drifted off…

* * *

A strange chilling breathing noise woke him. He jumped up and drew one of his sabers.

"We met again, my apprentice." Said a deep mechanical voice and Galen saw its owner illuminated in the light from the fire.

"VADER!" her drew his second saber and took a Jar'Kai stance.

"It is only a matter of time before you return to me."

"Never!"

"You cannot escape your destiny."

"Shut up! I will choose my own path from now on!" he threw his sabers at him and awake lying on the hard ground of the cave. _Just a dream, a nightmare._

* * *

_The next day…_

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Galen walked along as the planet came back to life.

"The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets." Ahsoka said.

"I should take my next leave here." Galen said.

"Ha ha, very funny…I'm worried about Master Skywalker."

"Please, Anakin could probably take on a rancor and survive."

Ahsoka smiled at him, he knew when to be optimistic.

Suddenly a giant black bat and glowing white griffin snatched Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"AHSOKA!" Galen shouted and used force speed to pursue them.

* * *

"Let them go! I will not play your games old man!" Anakin shouted after Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were brought them.

"_**Oh but I think you will. You see, I have ordered my children to kill your friends. You must choose which one to save. Your Master, or your apprentice." **_The Father said. suddenly the Father went still and clutched his throat as he fell to his knees. Everyone felt the ground shake as Galen approached them.

"You let them go old man or so help me, I will break every bone in your body with. My. Mind!" Galen threatened.

"Stop Galen! His children will kill them if you do that!" Anakin said.

"Then I'll kill them instead!" suddenly the bat and the griffin began to choke.

"**_You will release my children, NOW!"_** the Father grabbed Galen with the force and brought him up to him, _**"You? Here? Now? But how?... never mind, we have more urgent matters. Now, chosen one, you must release you're guilt, by choosing!"**_

"Let them go!" Anakin shouted.

"_**Only you can make my children release them."**_ The Father said.

"Anakin! This planet is the Force! Use it!"

Then in a strange deep voice Anakin said, _**"You will let them go!"**_ suddenly he lifted both the griffin and the bat at the same time. He made them let go off Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, pulled the griffin and bat towards him, then slammed them against the walls.

The bat tried to go after Ahsoka but Anakin grabbed him, _**"No."**_

Then the griffin tried to grab Obi-Wan, but Anakin grabbed her tow and brought them towards him. _**"On your KNEES!"**_

They relented and turned back into Son and Daughter.

"_**It is true. Only the chosen one could tame both my children."**_

"Don't be so sure." Anakin said, "Galen is far more powerful than I."

"_**Perhaps, it just so happens I have matters to discus with him. Leave us."**_

* * *

Galen sat in the grand hall across from the Father.

"_**You suffer from amnesia?"**_

"Yes."

"_**You remembered only your name when you arrived and have regained fragments over the past year." **_

"Yes."

"_**It is strange that you are here. I know who you are and where you come from. You are from the future and a dark future it is. You may be able to prevent it, but, you will need your memories."**_ The Father placed his hands on Galen's head and suddenly, everything came back to him all at once.

"Palpatine, he is Darth Sidious!"

"_**Do not act rashly! Whatever you do will have serious ramifications on the future. You being in this time has already begun the process."**_

"So I should just let it all happen!?"

"_**That is for you to decide, but make your decisions wisely or you could do irreparable damage to the Force itself."**_

"I will try."

* * *

"Let's get off this planet." Galen said. then the _Rogue Shadow_ took off."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, R&R!


	16. Altar OF Mortis

A/N: I'll try and finish this arc quickly

**Chapter XVI**

**Altar Of Mortis**

Galen tried to sort out his memories. Getting most of them back all at once made them hard to comprehend and very chaotic.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Yes?" Galen asked and Ahsoka walked in.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just lost in thought I guess." He said and turned away for a moment, suddenly he heard her choke.

He turned saw the Son had his arm around her throat. **"Leaving so soon? Not without this you won't."** he said and opened the ramp and jumped out.

"No!" Galen said and rushed to the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"The Son took Ahsoka." Galen said as he pushed Anakin out of the pilots seat and flew after the Son.

The fog was so thick they could hardly see anything suddenly giant tower that was glowing green at the top came out of nowhere in front of them.

"Look out!" Obi-Wan shouted as he tried to seize control form Galen, causing them to crash land.

* * *

"I didn't think you saw it." Obi-Wan said.

"It was a giant tower, of course I saw it!" Galen said.

They exited the ship and looked around.

"Any sign of him?" Anakin asked.

"No, but it's pretty clear where he's taken her." Obi-Wan said, pointed to another tower like the first in the center of an crater like formation.

"The Son's domain." Galen said, before he sat cross legged on the ground and rocks began to float around him.

"We don't have time to sit around mediating." Anakin said, "We have to go after her!"

"Wait Anakin, we should conform with the Father first." Obi-Wan said.

"He took her because of me!"

"Anakin! You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the dark side. The Father will know what to do."

"He can't help us."

* * *

_In Galen's mind…_

Ahsoka lie on the ground of what appeared to be some kind of cell. She appeared to be unconscious, suddenly her eyes snapped open. But instead of their normal baby blue, they were a sickly yellow.

* * *

"No!" Galen shouted as he came out of his trance, realizing he was alone, he quickly made his way to the tower.

* * *

Ahsoka struggled against the shackles that held her to the wall. "Hey! You can't keep me here! You hear me!?"

"Save your energy." A voice said.

She saw him, standing in the center of her cell. Only about three feet tall and hunched over with gray skin and black eyes. His arms were long and lanky, his legs short. Her wore a loin cloth under his pot belly. His ears, which may have been pointed at one time, drooped and his snout was rat like. "You have been left to die."

"Then I will escape."

"Impossible. Heh, heh, heh. I have been here more years then I care to remember."

"I am a Jedi. We don't give up easily."

"Jedi? But so young. Where is your Master?" he asked as he climbed onto the wall, making himself eye level and too close for comfort.

"He will come for me."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will! And so will Galen."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked as he hit a button and undid her shackles.

Ahsoka rubbed her sore wrists. "Thank you."

"Chains?" he asked appearing on the ground in front of her. "Chains are the easy part. It what goes on in here that's hard." He said, pointing to his head. "You see child? You are alone now. The only way to survive is to forget about your Master… and Galen."

"There's no way I could-!" she was cut off as the short alien bit her wrist. "OW! What have you done?"

"You are **MINE** now."

Ahsoka held tightly to her wrist as she collapsed.

The alien grew taller until he became the Son. He watched as Ahsoka's skin turned a darker shade to where it looked sickly and her eyes opened, having become yellow.

* * *

Galen found his way into the Son's throne room. He was there, as if he were waiting for him.

"Where is she!?"

"**Outside, with the chosen one. He might need your help."**

"What did you do to her?"

"**Did? I did what is right! Or what is wrong, depending on your point of view."**

* * *

Galen saw Anakin running towards Ahsoka and joined him.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka it's me, you're safe now." Anakin said. Ahsoka was sitting cross-legged with her back to him on what looked kind of like a Dias.

"Are you proud of me Master?"

"Proud? Course Snips of course I'm proud now let's get out of here."

_Something's wrong._ Galen thought.

"He's right." Ahsoka said as she stood and turned around, "Right about everything. You _must_ join him. he only wants what's best for the universe."

Galen looked at her and saw his worst fears realized as Ahsoka looked at them with yellow eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Anakin asked.

"Always with the criticism Master, never really trusting me, believing in me. Well, I don't need you anymore." She said as she turned her back on them again.

"What did he do to you?" Galen asked, "This isn't you Ahsoka!"

"Isn't it? I feel more like myself then I ever have! He asked me to give the two of you a message. If you don't join him, he will kill me!" she gave a creepy chuckle.

"I won't let him!" Galen said.

"Then you will be forced to kill me!" she said and drew her saber. Galen drew one as Anakin did the same and Ahsoka leaped at them.

Galen refused to attack as he used Soresu and Anakin used Niman.

Ahsoka fought fiercely with her mastery of the reverse Shien style mixed with Ataru.

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka!" Galen said.

Ahsoka didn't answer, just drew her shoto making it harder to defend himself. Galen and Anakin were more skilled the Ahsoka, but they didn't want to hurt her.

Galen received a sharp kick to the stomach right before Ahsoka disarmed Anakin and sent him flying a few feet with a force push.

"And now the student will kill the Master!" she said and leapt at him.

He called his saber to him and blocked her just in time. "Getting ahead of yourself aren't you Snips?"

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" she back flipped and found herself parrying with Galen again.

* * *

Daughter sent Obi-Wan to help Anakin and confronted her brother.

"_Their fighting is feeding you isn't it? I must stop them."_

"**You will not!"** the Son said attacking her.

"_Their fighting and anger has made you stronger. But that boy's love for the girl is far stronger then you can comprehend and it lends me strength!"_

* * *

As Anakin approached Ahsoka sent them both backwards. Obi-Wan walked up next to Anakin battle ready.

Before either of them made a move Galen drew his second saber and entered a saber lock with Ahsoka.

"Don't make me hurt you Ahsoka!"

"You can't, you love me too much." She said and broke the lock and did a side slash with her lightsaber and a stab move with her shoto.

"Any suggestions?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, we cut her free!" he said as a two foot long dagger materialized in his hand.

"What is that?"

"It can kill the Son."

"_**Argh!**_" Ahsoka said in a deep voice, "_**Where did you get that? Give it to me!**_"

Suddenly the Son and Daughter smashed through the stained glass window behind them and the Father landed on the Dias.

"**So glad you could make it to our little party Father." **The Son said and lighting flew from his fingertips.

The Father caught the lighting and tried to fight back. _**"You **_**will**_** stop this!"**_

"**You are too **_**WEAK**_** for me old man."**

Seeing this as the perfect opening Obi-Wan said, "Anakin! NOW!" he tossed the dagger to Anakin, but Ahsoka intercepted it.

"**Very good. Give it to me my child."**

"Ahsoka, please." Galen said.

For a moment her look seemed to soften, but then she gave the dagger to the Son.

"**Thank you. You're usefulness has come to an end."** He placed two fingers on her forehead, and she fell, dead.

"_RHAAAAAAA!_" Galen shouted and charged the Son.

The Son tried to push him back but it didn't work and he blocked Galen's attack with the dagger. Lighting and pure force energy seemed to radiate of Galen's body (Force Fury).

"_I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!_"

"**Her death gives you strength, embrace it!"**

"_I WILL KILL YOU!_"

"**If you wish to join the girl, so be it!"** the Son blasted Galen back with force lighting, then he approached the Father. **"The Jedi have brought me the dagger and you have brought yourself."** As he thrust the dagger towards his Father's chest, his sister did the only thing she could.

"_NO!"_ Daughter shouted as she pushed the father out of the way, moments before the blade pierced her chest.

The Son never wanted to hurt his sister. He let go of the dagger in disbelief, **"**_**WHY**_**!"** he shouted before he flew off.

Galen took Ahsoka's body in his arms as the Father did the same with Daughter and removed the blade, _**"My Daughter!" **_

Daughter coughed, _"Do not hate him Father, it is his nature."_

"Can you help her?" Galen asked referring to Ahsoka, whose corpse he held in his arms.

**"_The balance has been destroyed."_**

"You must help her."

**"_I cannot undo what is done! Now there is no hope."_**

"Yes there is! There's always hope!"

Daughter placed her hand upon her Father's and looked into his eyes, he knew what had to be done. He gestured for Galen to come forward. He sat Ahsoka next to Daughter and sat in between them.

**"_Then let my Daughter's last act to be to breathe life into your young friend."_**

Galen placed his right middle finger on Daughter's forehead and his left one on Ahsoka's, suddenly he felt Daughter's life force surge through him and out his left hand into Ahsoka.

The glow left Daughter's body as she finally faded.

At first it looked like it didn't work, suddenly Ahsoka coughed and sat up.

"Ahsoka!" Galen said before he grabbed her and kissed her quickly before holding her close.

"I knew you'd come." She said, her eyes restored to their normal baby blue.

Neither Obi-Wan or Anakin where sure what just happened, but they decided to forget about it this time.

**"_As my Son has fallen into the dark side so have the Sith gained strength. Because of this war will escalate in your galaxy."_**

"We will stop you Son." Galen said standing up.

**"_No! You must leave, now! He needs you ship to leave this planet! If he escapes he will tear apart what little balance there is left!"_**

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

**"_I will stay here and mourn what I have lost."_**

"I'm sorry for what has happened here." Galen said to him before he left with the others to the crash site.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long, my internets down so i'm using some one elses. i'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	17. Ghosts Of Mortis

A/N: I am sorry this update took so long. My internet was off for a while and I was caught up in other stories, so I'm sorry. Finally the Mortis arc comes to an end.

**Chapter XVII**

**Ghosts Of Mortis**

Galen and Ahsoka were in the _Rogue Shadow_'s engine room attempting repairs.

"You gotta be kidding me." Galen muttered.

"Afraid not." Ahsoka said as she slipped on her welding goggles.

"Obi-Wan!" Galen called, "You try a stunt like that with my ship again and you're losing an arm!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" he called back.

Then Ahsoka, still wearing her welding goggles poked her head out from under the floor. "You want the bad news, or the really bad news?"

"Well, let's try the bad news laced with a little optimism." Obi-Wan said.

"We've got 2 cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dumb debris, and the backup vents need charging."

"Sounds terribly down beat." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka smirked and jumped back down to assist Galen.

"Can it be fixed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere." Galen said.

"But after that, there's no guarantee she'll hold together." Ahsoka said.

"We'll have to take our chances, better than staying here."

As Obi-Wan left the _Rouge Shadow_ he noticed Anakin next to him with a speeder bike.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the Father. I'm not so sure the Son will stay contained here without our help. Maybe we should take a stand."

"Anakin,"

"If I don't get the Father's blessing to leave, it'll haunt me forever."

* * *

The Father placed the dagger in his daughter's hands._** "Forgive me Daughter. I am an old man and a fool who thought he could control the future. No you are gone and all is lost. Sleep well my child."**_

He closed her stone coffin, _**"Sleep free."** _He left her tomb and sealed the door behind him. _**"You should have left by now."** _He said as Anakin approached.

"Our ship needs repairs."

_**"Do not underestimate my Son. He will seek you're ship to leave our isolation and sow terror through the galaxy. And so long as you are here he will use you to do it!"**_

"What will you do? Now that he's given himself over to the Dark Side?"

_**"It is my actions that have unleashed great danger on the universe. I must…kill him."**_

"But he's too powerful for you alone."

_**"Perhaps, perhaps not. The Force will decide."**_

"I can help you."

_**"The choice is no longer yours to make. Both our destinies are clouded. This planet is strong with the Force, darkness has no hold here. Go, ask, and you will know what to do."**_

Anakin nodded and left.

* * *

"Might I suggest a little less sleeping and a little more working?" Obi-Wan said when he found Ahsoka snoozing.

"Sorry Master." Ahsoka said sitting up.

"Shouldn't be." Galen said, "You earned a break."

"Here, this'll help." Obi-Wan said, handing her a drink. "We need to change plans, focus on the firing drives, disengage them."

"But we're almost finished putting this tin can back together and now,"

"Just do as I say, we haven't got much time." He grabbed a speeder bike and left.

"Well?" she asked Galen.

"Guess we have to."

Ahsoka made him face her and gently kissed him, "Thanks again for,"

"Ahsoka, I will always be there to protect you, I promise."

She blushed softly and the lowered her goggles back to her eyes, "Let's get this thing fixed and get out of here."

"Agreed."

* * *

Obi-Wan was a little surprised to find the Father waiting for him outside the _Rogue Shadow_.

"Where's Anakin?"

_**"He came to me for guidance and I sent him to find the answer on his own."**_

"What have you done?"

_**"I have done nothing. I am simply letting the will of the Force take shape."**_

"Where has he gone?"

**_"To the well of the Dark Side."_**

* * *

The Dark Side seemed strongest inside the center of what appeared to be a volcano. The floor was about 300 feet below the entrance and there was a large pool of lava in the center.

Anakin parked his speeder and looked at the lava.

**"Welcome."** The Son said appearing behind him.

_I hate it when he does that._ Anakin thought.

**"There's been a misunderstanding. We really don't have to be enemies."**

"You murdered your sister! The Force is out of balance. I have to stop you."

**"Must you?"**

Anakin drew his saber as a response.

* * *

"He's gone to confront the Son." Galen concluded.

_**"Deep in this planet is a place where all that is dark is channeled."**_

"And how do I get there?" Obi-Wan asked.

_**"You must not interfere!"**_

"The way I see it if we were not supposed to interfere Galen, Ahsoka, and I wouldn't be here! Look after the ship! I'm going after Anakin!"

* * *

**"There is no use for crude implements here."** The Son said as Anakin's lightsaber flew to his hand.

**"I have a gift for you."**

"I have had enough of your trickery!"

**"Oh but you'll like this one, I promise. What if I could show you the future?"**

"No… stop it!" Anakin said as images filled his mind.

**"No use. Know what you will become!"**

"I will not look!"

_"The Force is strong with you."_

_"Anakin please!"_

_"You were my brother Anakin!"_

_"A powerful Sith you will become."_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"You have nothing left to teach me!"_

"No, no, no…NOOOOOO!"

The Son approached Anakin who had fallen to his knees.

"I will do such terrible things?"

**"Yes, but it doesn't have to be that way. The choice is still yours to make."**

"How?"

**"The future, by its nature can be changed. Join me and together we will destroy this Emperor you see in your visions! Then we shall end war, corruption, and suffering throughout the galaxy."**

"Will we bring peace?"

**"Of course."**

* * *

Ahsoka and Galen where in the cockpit, finally some of the systems were online.

"Finally!" Ahsoka said as the radio clicked on, "This is the _Rouge Shadow_ calling on all secure channels for help, I repeat we are stranded and need immediate evac. Come in, please!"

* * *

Obi-Wan found himself in the well of the Dark Side and was confronted by Anakin.

"Anakin! Are you all right?" he asked, not noticing the yellow eyes.

"There's been a change of plans." Anakin said and threw Obi-Wan's speeder bike into the lava, trapping him. "Sorry. You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War. You will try to stop me."

Before Obi-Wan could say anything the Son blasted him with force lighting.

"Anakin why!?"

"Sorry. I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace." The he got on his own speeder bike and left.

**"He's mine now."** The Son said before he flew off.

* * *

Ahsoka and Galen were putting the finishing touches on the Rouge Shadow's repairs.

"Ahsoka, had me the fusion cutter."

"Here"

_"Galen! Ahsoka! Come in please! Ahsoka!"_

"We're here Master, any success with Anakin?"

_"No…quite the opposite."_

"Master? What are you saying?"

_"Anakin has joined with the Son, do not engage him!"_

"But!"

_"Just do as I say! Listen to me, you have to disable the ship."_

"But we just finished putting it back together." Galen said clearly annoyed.

_"Galen, Ahsoka, please listen. We have to prevent Anakin and the Son from leaving."_

"Yes Master."

Suddenly they heard a speeder bike approach.

* * *

Anakin entered the ship, not noticing Galen and Ahsoka hiding on the ceiling. They drooped down and exited the ship.

"Take the bike and find Obi-Wan." Galen said.

"What about you?"

"I can hold Anakin off for you to do that without worrying about him following."

She kissed him quickly, "But careful."

Anakin ran out to get Ahsoka, who had taken a spark plug so the ship couldn't leave and was confronted by Galen.

"What have you done?" Anakin demanded.

"What had to be done." Galen said as he drew one of his sabers and took the reverse Shien stance. "So, shall we begin?"

Anakin answered with the Djem So stance. "Rhaaaa!"

* * *

_How do I get myself in to these situations?_ Obi-Wan asked himself. He had managed to climb half of the way up the sheer rock wall of the well of the Dark Side.

"Need a hand?" Ahsoka asked hovering down on a speeder bike.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"I had to get this." She said holding up the spark plug, "The ship's going nowhere without this.

* * *

The Son opened his sister's coffin and ran his hand across her cheek.

**"It's so cold. It's ironic, you were the only one I truly loved."** He took up the dagger and closed her coffin.

* * *

_**"Enough!"** _the Father said, pushing Galen and Anakin apart. _**"What did he show you?"** _the Father demanded.

"I have seen what I will become."

_**"In order for balance to be restored you must forget what you have seen."** _The Father said placing two fingers on Anakin's head, Anakin then passed out.

**_"Come." _**He said to Galen.

* * *

Anakin awoke outside the monastery with Galen and the Father meditating on either side of him. Galen was deconstructing and reconstructing his lightsabers.

"What happened?"

_**"My Son broke the laws of time and showed what you should have never seen."**_

"I don't remember anything."

_**"I have erased that time from your memory. We will never know."**_

"If showing him the future broke the laws of time, wouldn't restoring my memories be similar?" Galen asked.

_**"No, you have already seen your memories so it is not the same."**_

"Galen! Master!" Ahsoka said as she and Obi-Wan drove up in a speeder bike.

"Good to see you." Galen said.

"I realize now, we have to stop the Son." Anakin said.

_**"We have little time and you'll only get one chance."** _He looked at Anakin, _**"You know what you must do."**_

**"How quaint, my own personal send-off."** The Son said as he joined them.

_**"I ask you one last time, do not leave my Son."**_

**"You have no power to keep me old man. You must understand by now this planet is not my destiny!"**

_**"What you will do will destroy all that is good! I beg you, restrain yourself! And stay."**_

**"I cannot."**

_**"And then it shall be. I love you my Son."**_

**"Do you?"**

Anakin and Galen drew their sabers and attacked. The Son blacked their attacks with his arms. He pushed Galen back and began to choke Anakin. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka drew their sabers to help.

The Son threw Anakin and took the sabers from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, before he pushed them back as well.

The Father then noticed the dagger on his Son's hip and called it to him.

**"What?"** the Son asked and then chuckled, **"You're going to kill me now?"**

_**"I held hope that you could resist the dark side. But I see now there is no going back"**_ the Father said as he pointed the dagger at his chest.

**"Father."**

The Father then stabbed himself through the chest.

**"NO! What have you done!? It did not have to this way!"** he took the dagger from his Father's chest and they both shank to their knees

_**"Yes, my child, it did. You and I are tied together, and your strength runs through me. This way I take your power."**_

**"Please, don't die."**

_**"I always knew there was good in you."** _The Father said as they embraced, before Anakin ran them both through.

**"And so you have betrayed me Father."** The Son said as he drew his last breath.

"It is done." Anakin said kneeling so he and the Father were eye level.

_**"And now I die, my hear broken. But knowing the role you will play."**_

"And what is that?"

_**"You are the chosen one. You have brought balance to this world. Stay on this path and you will do it again for the galaxy. But beware… your… heart…"** _the Father finished as he faded away.

Then there was blinding flash and they woke up on the Rouge Shadow.

_"General Skywalker do you copy."_

"I copy Rex, can you hear me?"

_"Yes sir, we were worried. You were off the scopes for a moment."_

"A moment?" Anakin asked and looked at Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Galen and they all shared a knowing look.

"Were coming in now." Galen said and the boarded the Redemption.

* * *

A/N: This arc is finally done.


End file.
